Pirates Of The Caribbean: Twisted Fairytales
by Cursed-Pearl
Summary: (JE)Four years on from the movie, Elizabeth looses her family and accepts Jack's invitation to a place on The Black Pearl. He is soon forced to harbour a secret from her and her new presence in his life forces him to face up to his past…(Story Complete)
1. Parting

*Disclaimer*: I do not own any of the original characters from Pirates Of The Caribbean. They belong to Disney.  
  
*Authors Note*: This is my first Pirates Of The Caribbean fanfiction, however I have seen the movie many times and have done research into the things I will need to know to write this, so it should hopefully turn out good *ponders this*. Now, this really isn't a story for the fans of Will, seeing as he isn't present in this story with the exception of the prologue scene. After this it's really a Jack story and Elizabeth. Should be good for fans of the Jack and Elizabeth pairing. On with the fic (after the more detailed summary)  
  
*Rating*: PG13 due to language and references to sex that may come in later chapters.  
  
*Summary*: While the ship, 'Eloquence', is travelling from Jamaica to England it is sabotaged by a pirate ship. Among those killed in the attack were Elizabeth's father, husband, Will, and only child, Jack. Hearing of Elizabeth's misfortunes, Jack returns to Port Royal and offers her a place on the Pearl. However he is soon forced to harbour a secret from her and her new presence in his life forces him to face up to his past.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Pirates Of The Caribbean: Twisted Fairytales  
  
~Prologue~  
  
'I'll see you, soon, darling,' Elizabeth smiled at her son, caressing his cheek, 'You keep an eye on your father and make sure he doesn't get up to any mischief,' she grinned.  
  
The three year old giggled and kissed her cheek, 'Bye, Mammy.'  
  
She hugged him tightly, 'Bye, sweetheart.'  
  
'We'll be back again in no time,' the Governor placed his hands upon the child's shoulders when his mother released him.  
  
'I do not understand why I can't come with you,' Elizabeth said quietly, as she got to her feet, 'I see no reason why I must remain here.'  
  
'It seems that even the Governor cannot persuade this particular captain to allow a woman on board the Eloquence,' he replied to his daughter.  
  
'We won't be away for long.' Will appeared to the delight of his son, who immediately grasped his arm, 'Two weeks at most.'  
  
'Maybe we'll see pirates!' Jack broke into the adult's conversation, irritated at having been ignored.  
  
'Oh, I should hope not!' the Governor laughed at his grandson's notion, 'Now, Jack, why don't we board the ship and leave your parents for a moment.'  
  
The young boy reluctantly went into the arms of his grandfather and allowed him to carry him towards the ship. He looked over his shoulder and gave his mother a last wave, to which she responded by waving back at him.  
  
'He's so innocent,' Elizabeth spoke quietly as her father stepped onto the deck.  
  
Will reached up and caressed her face, 'I love you.' Her eyes flicked from the ship to the face of her husband. The man she had married only a few months after their return to Port Royal four years ago, after their adventure. Their only adventure. The last four years had been monotonous, nothing really to look forward to since the birth of their child. Of course, she loved him immensely, more than she could put into words. But she couldn't help but feel that they deserved more than this life. Little Jack, who had been named after the passionate, daring pirate who had shown them what their world could be, had told her of the freedom he would claim once regaining his ship.  
  
She envied him. He had the freedom she craved, not once had he returned to Port Royal since that day four years ago. Yet, she had received the occasional letter from him but was never able to return the gesture, as she had no idea where he was. Each letter told her of his recent exploits, the last one she had received was two months ago, which made it clear to her that he was somewhere in Europe.  
  
'Elizabeth?' Will broke into her thoughts, causing her to snap back to reality.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry,' she apologised, then gave him a forced smile, 'I love you too.' He smiled and her and leaned in to kiss her. She responded half- heartedly, her thoughts still remaining on Jack Sparrow.  
  
'I'll see you soon,' Will spoke again, as he took a step back.  
  
She smiled again and nodded, 'Make sure Jack isn't let unsupervised on the deck. '  
  
Her husband just smiled and made his way onto the ship, leaving her alone on the dock, contemplating the life she was living and how different it would have been had they gone with Jack aboard the Black Pearl. 


	2. Freedom

  
**_Fire_**_. It surrounded him. An alight sail fell, capturing the men beneath it. The sounds of gunfire hurt his ears. The starboard side shattered as it was struck. The cries of the men around him, trying to intimidate the enemy that was firing upon them. The beam collapsed, the sound was unbearable. Someone grasped his arm and turned him, he cried out in fear. He was dragged towards the back of the ship, the railings. _

_'There's a boat down there. Get outta here, son.' _

_He barely had the chance to respond before he was lifted and thrown overboard into the water below. The salt water stung his eyes, he felt like he would gag on it as he swallowed a mouthful, but forced himself towards the rowboat eight feet away from him. The sound of the gunshots echoed in his ears. The cries. He pulled himself onto the boat and hurriedly began to row towards the shore. He watched the battle of the two fleets from the boat, when he was at safe distance from them. His attention was quickly drawn back to the ship he'd just left as it was engulfed with flames as an explosion rang out._  
  
Jack Sparrow awoke suddenly, gasping with fright, as he shot up. He looked around the room in horror, trying to figure out where he was. He leaned back against the headboard and gave a relieved chuckle, slightly embarrassed. 'God,' he muttered, still shaken. He pushed the bedclothes off him and jumped out the bed, suddenly feeling suffocated. He made his way towards the window, but froze when he heard the shouts of his crew above. 

'Sail ho!' he heard clearly and muttered, making his way to the deck.

Jack hurried over to the port side; assuming that as he didn't see it through the window, this is the side the ship would be on. Gibbs, who was beside him, hurriedly handed him the spyglass.

'British Flags,' he muttered to his first mate, 'looks strong,' he handed over the spyglass, 'what d'ye think?'

Gibbs looked through the glass for a moment before answering, 'It's a Navy ship,' he replied.

'Don't look like there's anythin' much good on it,' he shook his head, 'Nah. Give it a miss,' he grinned at him, 'Just this once .. Eye of the wind.'

Gibbs grinned back, turned and shouted to the rest of the crew, 'Eye of the wind!'

Jack turned to Gibbs as the direction of the ship turned in the direction away from the Navy ship, 'Eye of the wind?' his friend questioned him, 'Slow us down, will it not?'

'Aye. But ye see, I was thinkin' we might head back to the Caribbean,' he grinned again, 'Tortuga.' 

His friend laughed and shook his head, 'Aye.'

'Ladies in France are nothin' compared to the ones back there,' he produced a bottle of rum and downed some of the contents.

'Sir!' a man shouted over to Jack, 'Sir, the other ship's on our tails.'

Jack's head snapped around and saw that the other ship had, indeed, changed its course and appeared to be gaining on them, swiftly. He turned around and shouted to the rest of the crew, 'Load the guns!'

Gibbs hurried into action, running over to raise the flag. The crew broke into action and hurried about the deck, preparing for battle. 

'No white flag?' Anamaria hurried over to Jack, as he lowered the spyglass.

'No,' he shoved the glass into his pocket, 'that ship looks dead set on comin' after us,' he turned to the crew, 'Drop the starboard anchor!' He turned back to Anamaria, 'gotta turn this ship before they catch up to us.' Everyone on deck jolted forward as the ship suddenly stopped. The man behind the helm swiftly let go, and the ship swerved around to face the enemy. 

~~~~~  
  


Guilt consumed her. Ate away at her as she thought of her last moments with her husband. Even in those moments she was not focused on him. She was thinking of another life, a life if they had not stayed here in Port Royal. And after he'd left she'd continued fantasising about a different life. The last few moments that she had and would ever again spent with him. She had her wish now. A different life. A chance for freedom. Images of her son filled her mind. 

It was earlier that day that Elizabeth had received the news from Commodore Norrington about her husband's fate. Her father. Her son. All that mattered to her, the people she depended on. And now she was alone. It was a terrifying prospect. Ever since she was a child, she could not remember being alone. She'd always had someone with her. A protector. 

Fear set in. Never had she not had others to think of. Is this the life she craved only a few days before? To have no attachments? To have to think of only herself? 

Is _this_ the price that had to be paid for **_freedom_**?  


	3. Alone

Yay! I have a review already! **:-D** lol. Thanks for that, **Dead-Girls-Watch**.** ;-) **

Here's the next chapter for ye all!

~~~~~~

Jack sat on the stool in front of the wooden desk in his quarters, a quill in his hand and paper placed before him, he desperately tried to think of the right words. This wasn't the first time he'd attempted to write to her since he'd heard of Will's fate. There were two other letters he had written, which had ended up in the fire. Finding the words to say to someone after loosing someone who means that much to them wasn't easy. Especially not for him. He wasn't used to showing sympathy for anyone, never mind putting it into words. 

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a heavy knock on the door, 'What?' 

The door opened and one of the crew, Kursar, stepped in, 'Storms brewin', Captain. Yer needed on deck.' Jack grumbled and waved him away, to which the man complied and left him.

The sound of thunder above seemed to echo throughout the cabin. He groaned and dropped the quill. Perhaps it'd be better if he made a personal appearance, check she hasn't done anything stupid. The thunder echoed again, along with the shouts of the crew above. He stood and made his way onto the deck.

'Jack!' Gibbs reacted, 'She headin' for 'em!' he pointed to some rocks barely a kilometre from them. 

Jack's eyes widened, as he ran for the helm, 'Hard port!' he yelled, as he hurried over, 'maybe we'll get clear of 'em before the storm hits,' he said, hopefully, to Anamaria as he grasped the helm. 

'I doubt it,' came her reply, as she hurried down to the lower deck. 

'Gibbs,' Jack shouted to him. 

His friend hurried over to him, expecting orders.  

'What would ye think if I told ye we're gonna miss Tortuga until after I've paid a visit to Port Royal?' he asked, not taking his eyes from the rocks, which the ship was gradually steering clear of.

'Port Royal, ye say,' he responded, 'payin' a wee visit to Elizabeth?'

'Aye. Deserves that much don't she?' he stumbled as the ship rocked and the thunder roared above them as the first drops of rain began to fall.  
  


~~~~~~

The _Pearl_ dropped anchor out of sight of the harbour at Port Royal. No risks were to be taken and it was obvious from the ship's current state due to the storm that there was no way she could exceed one of the Navy ships should she be spotted. Many of the crew had insisted they continued on to Tortuga for repairs, however Jack saw no reason why they should sail right past the port they were headed for, claiming, _'She'd be able to hold another night.' _

Now he was in a rowboat, heading towards the shore. 

Jack was unsure of the reaction he'd receive upon his unexpected visit after four years. He saw no reason why she would be bitter towards him. He _had_, after all, written to them on several occasions. At least twice a year, as he recalled. Five letters he had sent the year their first child was born. He had even attended the christening .. secretly, of course, he hadn't been seen. However, he had seen the child that was named for him. Better when the Turners had taken him back to their cottage. He had been tempted to go to the door, expose himself. However he thought against it and had left as quickly as he'd appeared. 

He pulled the boat ashore and hurried across the beach, making way for the Turner's cottage, where he hoped Elizabeth would be. He hurried through the trees, hoping the dark would be enough to disguise him. 

His mind wandered to Will. The boy who had detested him the moment he laid eyes on him. _Pirate_. He chuckled at the way things had turned out. He didn't know much of Will's death. Only that his ship had been attacked on his way back from London. _What in the blazes had he been doing in London?_ _Why would he take the boy with him? _He was actually quite surprised Elizabeth hadn't been aboard the ship with them. After their little exploit. 

Finally he reached the modest cottage, situated on the edge of the town. He eyed the town; it wasn't too busy that evening. Not nearly as eventful as Tortuga would be come this time. He stepped out the trees and hurried over to the cottage. He walked around the back and peered through the window. A candle was lit in the far side of the room, and he could see the silhouette shadow of a woman sitting nearby. 

Jack smiled and made his way to the door, pushing it open and shut as silently as he could manage. The candle eerily lighted the room. He peered around the door at Elizabeth, who was sitting on the chair, eyes closed. He smiled again and made his way over to her and knelt down in front of her. 

'Drink up me hearties, yo ho,' he spoke, loud enough to awaken her.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat upright in her chair. Her eyes scanned the room for a moment before resting on the man in front of her. She squinted trying to recognise him. Red bandana attached firmly to his forehead should have given him away, however it was the grin he wore that made her eyes widen in recognition.

'Jack?!'  

~~~~  
  
I'll get another chapter up ASAP, folks **;-).**


	4. Hysterical

Hmm…I think I managed to get this written before the third chapter was shown on the website…They'll probably show up together…Ah well **;-)** Enjoy folks! 

**Also! Kelsey – **Got your review now, just in time for me posting this chapter :-D Thanks for that. I'm not too fond of Will's character. _However, _there is always the chance that he survived! It may be an interesting twist to the story in the future, however I must admit I don't see this happening as it would be a bit unoriginal. I've recently read a very good fanfiction in which Will returned and Elizabeth had to pick between the two men....so I'm a bit wary about bringing him into the story…Little Jack, on the other hand, is a different story. It's possible that he will return…but this would only be if I managed to think of a realistic way that the three year old kid would have survived alone. lol. Thanks for the review! **;-)**  

~~~~~~~

'Aye,' the captain grinned at her expression and stood. 

She mimicked his actions and stood in front of him, observing him for a moment. He shrugged, slightly uncomfortable under her stare. She gave him a small smile then wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. 

'Ah!' he reacted, slightly surprised at her delayed reaction then tentatively wrapped his arms around her. 

'What're you doing here?' she asked, as she pulled away from the hug.

He looked at her, unsure how to approached the subject. She seemed to be in control of her emotions at the moment. The thought of a hysterical woman around him wasn't a pleasant one. However he didn't have a choice but to speak to her of her family's decease. 

'I 'eard about Will,' he said, then added after a moment, 'And Jack.'

Tears filled her eyes, but her face altered into one of confusion, 'How .. how do you know about Jack?'

He shrugged and gave her a grin, 'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.'

A tiny smile tugged at the side of her lips as a tear ran down her cheek. She fought back tears and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

_Hysterical woman. _Jack shifted, uncomfortable and unsure how to react to her demeanour. He cleared his throat and held his arms open to her again. She immediately went into them, letting her tears fall against his chest. He hesitantly put his arms around her again and looked around the room, uncomfortably. _Perhaps a letter woulda done just fine. _

A hand came up to rest on the back of her head, caressing her hair lightly. Elizabeth fought back sobs, knowing from the rigid posture of the pirate that he wasn't at all at ease with her behaving like this. Never the less, his hand continued to stroke her hair, while the other remained securely around her. 

''ow?' She had heard him mutter, lowly, as if he was afraid to ask.

'Pirates,' she whispered. 

Jack frowned a little but didn't question her. After a few minutes she pulled back from him, her eyes red from the tears. 

'I'm sorry,' she murmured, embarrassed.

'Nah, forget it, lass,' he smiled, trying his best to be sympathetic. He looked around the room, the atmosphere too heavy for his liking, 'be possible to lighten this room up a bit more, darlin'?' To which she immediately complied. 

'Why are you here, Jack?' she spoke again, her voice slightly shaky. She turned around, a worried expression on her face, 'It's not safe.'

He ignored her enquiry and walked around the room, running his hand over the carpentry, 'Nice house.' 

'Jack,' she rushed over to the curtains and pulled them shut, 'please, you have to leave.' 

He turned and looked at her, wearing his familiar grin, 'Now now Miss Swa .. Turner .. I sailed all the way here on a scupper ship to see ye. Been here a minute an' you're already askin' me t'leave?'

She closed her eyes and shook her head, 'Jack..'

He looked at her. It disturbed him to see her as disheartened as this. Her eyes were no longer alight with the familiar fire he had seen in them the first day they had met. Her soul was devastated by her recent loss. He couldn't leave her like this.  

He walked over to her, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, 'Come with me.'

Elizabeth's brow contorted into a frown, 'What?'

He shrugged, 'Well, ye 'aven't got anythin' to loose, 'ave ye?' He paused a moment, unsure if that was the best choice of words to use to persuade her to come. But she didn't seem to notice, just stare at him.

_Was this what she wanted?_ Jack was right. She _didn't_ have anything to loose. She was alone in a cruel world and he was offering a chance of escape. Her chance of freedom that she had craved. It seemed different now though. Almost wrong that she used the deaths of her husband and child as an escape. But she couldn't stay here. Could she?

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment before nodded her consent. 'I will,' she spoke, quietly. Almost inaudible to his ears. But not quite. 

He sprung into action, 'Right then. Get yer things .. not everythin' of course. Just the stuff yer gonna need. Like food .. any rum?'

She smiled again and walked past him. He watched after her, his grin falling into a worried frown. Her strength seemed to have left with Will. The smile she had given him lacked the spirit he had once known. Nevertheless, he was determined that she was going to get it back.    

~~~~~~  
  
It was **_hell_** trying to get this chapter up!! The site wouldn't let me sign in! Ah well…there ya go, that's the chapter there. You never know…if I write another one it might go up with the these two. Don't be mad at me if I don't though! All depends on my imagination **;-)**

Luv to ye all, maties! 


	5. Letter

Well well! Who woulda thought it, aye? **:-D**. I'm not actually sure if this will show up with the other two ***thinks***. You never knows though **;-).**

The letter Elizabeth will read is censored…well, Jack scored some of the stuff out, but the strikethroughs didn't show though. Made me look like a right idiot with the letter. lol. Anyway, that which shows up, the underlined and (bracketed) means that it has a strike through…however is still readable. :-P  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

'Captain,' Kursur noticed him climb on board deck, 'didn't expect ye back so soon.' 

'Aye,' Jack replied, as he turned and helped Elizabeth onto the deck, 'Elizabeth. Kursur,' he introduced them briefly, before he took her arm gently and led her towards his cabin, 'Ye can take me cabin for the night. 'Fraid after that yer gonna have to sleep with the crew. Or…under the stars if ye prefer.' He shrugged, looking at her apologetically. She just smiled, thankfully. He opened the door to the cabin and led her in.

'Might be able to find a shirt ye can 'ave,' he searched the room, starting by looking under the bed. 

'I…uh…I brought some of Will's clothes,' she spoke up, 'I realised I'd need trousers,' she shrugged, as she opened her bag. 

He looked at her, a surprised expression on his face, then he smiled and shrugged, 'Good lass.' He walked over to her, 'Ye best be gettin' some sleep.'

She looked at him and nodded, then spoke, her voice quiet but sincere, 'Thank you, Jack.'

He just smiled and gave her a dismissive wave of the hand, then made his way back to the deck, grabbing a sheet which was lying on his stood on the way, 'Sweet dreams, darlin'.' He pulled the door shut before she could reply.

'Here, Jack!' Gibbs rushed over to him as soon as he left the quarters, 'Kursur says ye brought Elizabeth on board.'

Jack's finger flew to his lips, then led him to the upper deck so he could take charge of the helm, 'It's _Captain_ Jack,' he shrugged, 'Or Captain Sparrow, whatever.' He said, looking back at the cabin. 

When they stood in front of the helm, Jack dismissed the man already in control of it, dropped the sheet, then took over, 'Aye. I did. Couldn't leave 'er like that, ye shoulda seen the state she was in.'

'Gettin' soft in old age, Jack,' Gibbs chastised, 'Ye know the crew wont be 'appy 'bout this.'  

'I'm captain on this ship,' Jack responded, 'and I decide who comes aboard the ship. She stays. Only right I should look out for her. Will's lass. Got nothin' to do with me,' he took a drink of rum that was lying next to the helm, 'An' what ye mean _old_?'

Gibbs just chuckled and rolled his eyes, looking at the lower deck. 

~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth looked around the cabin, wandering around until they rested on the desk. She frowned a little and made her way over lifting a piece of paper from it. The beginnings of a letter, a lot of it covered in the ink that must've tipped over. She frowned and began to read what was readable of the letter.

(Darling)** Dear Ellie,******

**            _A friend of mine told me about Will_**_.(I don't know what to say)**.**** I hope you're **(okay)** coping. I heard about Little Jack, too. Honoured to have him named after me. Assuming that he was, of course. I watched the little lad's christening from afar. **(Things happen for a reason).** My father once told me everything happens for a reason. I don't real……**_

She frowned a little, tears in her eyes. She read over the first line again and smiled at, once again, another nickname he'd given to her in his letters. The letters before this one had been Lizzy. If she had not read what he had began to write in the letter she wouldn't know that _Ellie_ was referring to her.   

There was a knock at the door, barely long enough for her to react before Jack pushed the door open, 'Everythin…' he frowned, noticing the letter in her hand. He forced a smile and walked over, 'Ah…found me letter then.'

'Ellie?' she smiled. A spark of a fire in her eyes that encouraged him that sooner or later, she'd be the same girl he'd met four years ago again. 

'Aye, Ellie,' he grinned, taking the letter from her and made his way towards the fire. 

She swallowed, then spoke slightly uncertainly, turning so she was looking at him, 'You wrote of your father several times in your letters.'

He froze. After a few seconds he looked at her out the corner of his eye, disguising his emotions, 'Aye, I did.' He crumpled up the letter with one hand then threw it into the fire, then made his way towards her, looking her square in the eye, 'So? He did have a hand in raisin' me, did he not?' 

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment, wondering if she should question him further, but knew from the way he was acting that he obviously didn't want to speak of his parentage she smiled at him again, 'If you'll excuse me. I wish to sleep.'

Jack looked at her for a moment, his eyes slightly challenging her to question him about his family. He knew now she was curious and that they would probably have a conversation concerning this in the future. But at her request, he turned and left the cabin.

~~~~~~~  
  
Next one will be tomorrow at the earliest, lads n lassies **;-)**


	6. Reason

Aha! Didn't think I'd manage to get one done today, but looks like I managed it! :-D   
  
**Cursed Sparrow! – **Took your advice! Longer chapters ;-). I was actually wondering myself whether the chapters were long enough last night, but it was your review that gave me a good kick. lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Dead Girl's Watch! **– Great to see another review from ya ;-) Thanks.   
  
**Catiebug! **– Thanks for the review ;-) 

~~~~~~~

Jack muttered something, inaudible, as he rolled over in his sleep. Elizabeth leaned back on the side of the ship, watching him sleep. She'd been there almost ten minutes now and the Captain still hadn't awoken. She turned away from him and leaned her elbows on the ledge, staring out at the water ahead of her. Her mind drifted to little Jack. Her only child whom she had failed to protect. She should not have allowed him to accompany her father and husband to London. There was no reason a tall for him to have gone with them. Her father had insisted that he see the world they had come from. 

Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of the young boy on the ship when it was attacked. He must've been terrified. She could picture him, a small boy desperately shielding himself from the pirates that attacked the ship. A quiet sob escaped her. 

Jack lifted his head from the hard deck, looking up at the woman only a few yards from him as her body shook with a sob. He frowned a little. He was tempted to put his head back to the deck and close his eyes; feign sleep so he wouldn't have to deal with another outburst of tears. Silent as they may be, he didn't really want to be witnessed sympathising with someone else. 

But something inside him urged him to go to her. _She had saved his life, after all_. He told himself, as he thought back to the day that would have been the end of his life. He kicked the sheet off him, which was now only covering his legs and made his way over to the weeping female. 

He tentatively placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, before letting his arm fall back down to his side. He mimicked her position, leaning his elbows on the ledge and stared out at the water before him. 'Look at that sunrise,' he spoke softly, 'beautiful.'

'It is,' Elizabeth quickly regained her composure, smoothing down her dress. She looked around her, her eyes clamped on Jack when she noticed he was looking at her. She frowned a little, 'May I enquire as to your stare?'

He shrugged and looked away from her, back over at the horizon, 'The longer ye leave yer grievin'…the harder it's gonna get.' It was something his father had said to him once, not long after the death of his mother. Ironically so, as his father had told him off only days before for a single tear. He had to admit; he found no comfort in those words. But it did let him release the emotions he had been holding back 

'Don't,' he heard her whispered. The words obviously offered no comfort to her, either. He didn't look at her. Didn't dare look into the eyes of a broken woman. Too risky that he wouldn't be able to stop himself reacting to it. Not only that there was naught but an uncomfortable atmosphere between them. He turned around to the other side and looked at the crew, deciding that it was time the atmosphere was to be destroyed. 

'Weigh anchor!' he bellowed, 'We head for Tortuga!' He allowed his head to turn slightly, so that he could see Elizabeth out the corner of his eye, before walking over to the helm, 'Ellie.'

She turned her head to look at him.

'Best be gettin' those trousers on, luv,' he grinned at her. She nodded at him, her eyes reddened, then made her way past him, back to the captain's quarters. 

He watched after her, secure in the knowledge that his feelings of remorse towards her due to her current misfortunes weren't noticeable in his expression. She didn't deserve this. If it was in his power he'd fix it all, make her happy again. She wouldn't have lost the family she adored so. Get the fire back in her eyes. The determination he had seen in her from the day he'd met her. He considered the death of her wife and his friend, Will. Whoever was the pirate that killed him. Jack Sparrow was going to make sure he paid for it. 

~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been another half day before the stretch of blue was broken at the horizon by the island of Tortuga. Jack smiled, pleased to see the familiar land within his view. _All those women._ He grinned to himself, as they made their approach. He looked down at the crew and frowned, realising he hadn't seen Ellie, as he now called her, since they had set sail. 

'Aimers!' Jack spoke to the man closest to him.

'Yes, Capt'n?' the man immediately turned his attention to Jack.

Jack stepped aside from the helm, letting him take control. 'Don't push 'er too 'ard,' he warned, as he headed towards his cabin. 

He knocked on the door, briefly, before pushing the door open. His eyes scanned the room then landed on Ellie, who was sat in the large armchair in the corner of the room, staring into the flames of the fire she must have lit earlier that day. 

Jack wore a grin as he stepped into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him, 'Comin' up for Tortuga.' No reaction. He frowned and made his way over to her, 'Right then, Missy,' he spoke as he went over, 'yer gonna have yer first try of rum while we're in 'ere.' He made his way past her, to his cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of rum.

'I think not, Captain Sparrow.'

Her voice had been barely audible, lacking the usual strength that used to lie there. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her, 'Ah. I think so,' he said in reply, his hands flared about in front of him, backing up his words, 'Ye see. Yer probably gonna be 'avin' some when we get t' Tortuga. 'n' ye wouldn't want yer first drink to be in front of a bunch o' strangers, would ya, luv?'

'It would hardly be my first drink,' she looked up at him, her eyes glinted a little as she remembered their brief stay at the island.

Jack grinned, the memory suddenly coming back to him, 'Aye. Forget the rum,' he pulled the cork out the top and downed some of it himself. He thought back to the way his father had treated him the day he had found him 'moping' in his cabin. 

~~Flashback~~        

_The boy, only eleven years of age, sat on the stool he had found in the corner of the shabby cabin that they had placed him in upon his arrival onboard the ship. He knew there was not a man in the crew, other than his father, who wanted him aboard the ship. A worthless boy, only there to take up space. He had heard his father plead with the captain to let him stay. The fire the pirates had implemented had not only left him without a home, but had caused the death of his mother. Less than an hour after the flames had died, his father had appeared. His absent father, he remembered only spending two days with him in his life. But he had come for him. He was almost sure he would shed a tear at the sight of his dead wife. But the pirate had managed to control his emotions and took the boy to the ship._

_He looked down at the charm bracelet that had been clutched tightly in his palm since he had found it on the doorstep of the house. It was his mothers. His father would be the one to send the charms. Eight gold charms hang from the bracelet. One for every year his father had been away. Eight years. A tear slipped down the boys cheek as his palm closed tightly around the bracelet, threatening to break within his clutch._

_'Boy!' A bark. A man came down into the cabin. The young boy raised his eyes to those of his father. _

_'What're ye doin' down 'ere'?' he walked over to him. _

_He didn't answer and looked past the man who was questioning him. The **stranger. **Rescuer, perhaps. But the man in no way deserved the right to be called father. _

_'Get t'yer feet, lad!' the voice bellowed. _

_It wasn't the same voice he'd heard when his father had visited them only two years before. Not soft and gentle. Not attempting to be a father in this moment. He reluctantly, slowly, got to his feet, standing before the man. The pirate. _

_'What's on yer mind, son?' the voice suddenly softened. _

_He stared at the floorboards. Unsure whether or not to say anything. He rarely spoke of his feelings, of what he was thinking. His mother had told them, **'your thoughts are your own. Your feelings are yours. Only share them with those you trust.' **_

_After a moment a hoarse whisper escaped the boy, 'Why'd she have to die?'_

_There was a silence in the room. A deafening silence, before his father replied to him, 'Everythin' happens for a reason, son.' The voice held an indication of remorse, but the man was quick to hide it. _

_A tear slipped down the eleven year olds cheek. _

_'Ye ain't a kid, anymore!' the soft voice turned cold again, 'Don't you dare cry! Ye gotta be strong! Ye don't show yer weaknesses t'anyone!' _

_The boy looked up at the man. There was a silent pause. The man's eyes softened as the boy's lowered._

_'Believe me, son. It's for yer own good.' _

_After a moment, the father placed a strong hand on his son's shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze, 'Hide yer weaknesses, Jack. Ye gotta look out for yerself from now on.' The boy nodded, his eyes meeting with those of his father's once again. _

**_~~End of Flashback~~_**

****

Jack shook his head. The thought of treating Elizabeth in such a way was atrocious. But tough love did prove effective throughout his life. Not once had he had to suffer the loss of someone who meant something to him because someone else took a strike at his vulnerability. That what he and his mother had been to his father. A vulnerability. It was because he loved them…or at least her…that their home had been set alight. Someone out to get to him.

'Jack?' 

Ellie's voice broke into his thoughts. He snapped out of them and looked at her, frowning a little. He forced a grin and held out the bottle of rum to her, 'Thirsty, darlin'?' 

~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not sure if I'll have another chapter up for ya all tomorrow. New Year's eve n all. I'll do my best! But You'll be gettin' one on New Years day for sure ;-)


	7. Moral

Here we are folks, just like I said ;-).  
  
**Dead-Girls-Watch** – Ah, my regular reviewer! Once again, thanks for the review :-D It's much appreciated. This chapter's for you ;-)

Jack Sparrows Booty & Cat Girl Utah – Thanks for the reviews, guys! :-D 

**Q. Annes Lace** – Ah, a looong review! I **_love_** long reviews! lol. Like you, in some other E/J stories I have read before writing this one I felt that Jack was too soft or the romance between them moved too fast. This is one of the things I planned to make different in my story from the start. It also looks like you managed to read the letter after I'd edited the chapter so that the words that were supposed to be crossed out were made clear. When the strikethroughs didn't show on the chapter after I'd put it on the sight…It didn't turn out the well. I read the first line which said Darling Dear Ellie. (clears throat) Slightly corny. I was very quick to correct that chapter! lol. Anyway, enough of my blabbing. Thanks for the review! ;-)  
  
**_On with the story!_**   

~~~~~~

Night had fallen by the time the _Pearl's _repairs had been taken care of. Elizabeth had simply spent that time in the cabin, barely registering the sound of the crew hard at work on deck. The last time she'd been out of the cabin was earlier that morning when she had intended to wake Jack. 

She couldn't help but feel that things were awkward between the two of them. His behaviour earlier on in that day had confused her. It had been obvious he was thinking of something, perhaps remembering something, from the serious look on his face. One of the very few she had ever seen on him. Whatever it was, he obviously didn't want to speak of it as he immediately cheered up on her confusion and turned the conversation back onto the rum in his hand.

She had earlier been dressed in the brown trousers and white shirt Jack had suggested, however had now changed back into her dress. She didn't really see the point in wearing male's clothing if they weren't going to be sailing again until the next morning. 

The door to the cabin pushed open, and Jack peered around the side of the door, 'Repairs all done. Comin'?'

'Coming where?' she stood from the chair. 

'Tortuga,' Jack grinned just thinking about it.

She shook her head, 'I don't think so. I'd rather just stay here.'

'Here? Hide out from the rest of the world?' he challenged. 

Elizabeth stared at him, unsure if she should accept the challenge and go ahead. Unsure if she had the strength. But she could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't going to leave her here, meaning she didn't really have a choice but to stand and make her way towards the door. 

'I'm not hiding from anyone,' she said, defensively, as she made her way past him.

Jack grinned a little, surprised at how easily she had given in. He'd prepared a big speech about how the pain would only get worse if she shut people out. Mind you, she wasn't shutting anyone out. She didn't really have anyone to shut out. The two of them had never really had a conversation on such an emotional level. He doubted she would trust him with her feelings of grief. _Wouldn't have it any other way, _he thought, as he followed her into the town.  

~~~~~~~~  
  


Jack sat in the corner of the bar, content, as he spoke to the woman who was sat on his lap. _Cecilia_. Or perhaps it was _Celine. _He frowned, hoping that he would remember it for later on that evening. She wouldn't be very impressed if he didn't remember her name. 

He kept an eye on Elizabeth throughout the night, who was sitting over at the other side of the room with Gibbs and Kelson. He'd specifically told Gibbs to keep an eye on her that night so he could go and have his fun with the ladies of the town. Despite this, he couldn't help but be wary of her being in the place. _Any man in here could easily take advantage of her.   _

''ow long are you plannin' to stay in Tortuga, Jack?' the woman smiled at him, her hand absently caressing the back of his neck.

He grinned up at her. 'As long as ye need me, darlin'. I'll be 'ere',' he lied, tearing his eyes away from Ellie. She giggled and pressed herself closer to him, her blonde hair framing her face. 

He struggled to keep the sly grin from forming on his face. He knew he had her now. 

~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack had began to struggle to keep his eye on Elizabeth as the night went on, finding himself becoming to increasingly lust for the young woman who was being far from timid. The last time he looked at Ellie there was only Gibbs with her. He'd noticed Kelson only a few seconds later with another woman of his own. 

'Pardon me a moment, Miss Elizabeth,' Gibbs smiled and her and stood, making his way for one of the women who had been smiling at him. 

Elizabeth forced a smile before looking at the cup of rum in front of her. Over the period of the night she had ordered six, this being the sixth. It wasn't the most pleasant of drinks, she had to say. However, with each drink she'd found her troubles of Will slowly drifting to the back of her mind. 

'And who might you be, little missy?' a man took the seat next to her. 

She eyed him. Not the most pleasant of men either. She could smell the rum off his clothing and breath as he leaned closer to her. His, what should be white shirt, was stained brown and his personal hygiene was the poorest she had seen. She shrunk away from him, her eyes urgently scanning the room for Mr Gibbs or Jack. 

Her eyes clapped back on the man in front of her when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She recoiled inwardly at his touch as he leaned closer to her, 'What's your name?'

Elizabeth reached up to grab his hand and pushed it off her, roughly, 'None of your concern.' The drink she had consumed slightly clouded her mind, however she knew well what this man's intentions were and she wasn't about to let him go ahead thinking it. However, this man just didn't seem to take the hint.

He chortled, shaking his head, 'None of me concern, aye? Ye sure are a prim little misses.' His hand rested on her side, gripping her tightly. 

Panic began to set in as her eyes scanned the room, desperate for some sign of someone she knew. She attempted to stand, 'Leave me alone.' He grasped her arm tightly and pulled, forcefully, her back onto the seat, his eyes burned with a menace that terrified her. 

'Ye aint goin' anywhere, missy,' he grinned, menacingly.

His hand fell down to her thigh, caressing it roughly. The man was suddenly jerked up from his seat and thrown onto a table nearby. The cock of a gun broke the silence that followed. 

Jack glared at the man, his pistol pointed at him. His eyes burned with a rage that was unfamiliar to Elizabeth, as she stood beside him. She swallowed and put her hand on the arm that was holding the gun, 'Jack,' she whispered. 

He let his eyes glance at her for a moment, before looking back towards the man. His arm shifted to the side slightly as he pulled the trigger, the bullet going through her assailant's right shoulder. Her eyes widened at his action, not containing her shock, as the man cried out in pain. 

Jack tucked his gun away and gently took a hold of Ellie's wrist, leading her out of the bar. 

'Jack!' Elizabeth reacted once they were in the street, heading back to the ship.

'Just shush,' came his reply, as he continued to hold her wrist, leading her back to the safety of the ship. 

~~~~~~  
  
'How could you do that?' Elizabeth finally questioned, breaking the silence between them, as they reached ship, 'You just shot a man at point blank in cold blood!'

'In case it didn't register with you, Miss Turner,' he turned to look her square in the eye, 'that man 'ad every intention of takin' advantage of ya in yer drunken state.' He turned and made his way into his cabin.

'I am not drunk,' she defended herself, following hot on his heels, 'And that still doesn't justify what you did. A simple warning would have…'

'Look, Elizabeth,' he turned to look at her, 'Ye don't know what it's like out here! We don't follow the laws out 'ere. We don't care who gets hurt. It's ev'ry man for 'imself out 'ere. And 'e's just one of the examples of the kind yer gonna find yerself facin'.'

'And you're an example of the other?' she retorted. 

He turned to look at her, his eyes cold and impassive, 'Look!' he stepped closer to her, 'ya don't got any idea about me, so quit moralizin'. A'right for you, born with a silver spoon in yer mouth! Got folk payin' yer way! You aint got any idea what it's like for someone like me!'

Elizabeth just stared at him, not saying a word. His outburst had startled both of them. He because uncomfortable, realising he was coming closer and closer to reveal his feeling to another person. It was a bad idea bringing her with him. She would be the end of him if he weren't careful. He shook his head and turned, making his way towards the door, 'G'd night, Miss Turner.'   

'I thought I was intended to sleep with the crew after last night,' she spoke up, before he could fully get out the door.

Jack stopped in his tracks and was silent for a moment. Without turning around his simply said, 'Get some rest,' before walking the rest of the way out the door, slamming the door shut behind him.  

~~~~~~~~  
  
A bit hungover after last night. Didn't think I'd manage to get one up. But I kept to my word and here it is! :-D Never know, there might be another one later on tonight. But I'm not making any promises ;-)   
  
  



	8. Friend

That's the most reviews I've got for one chapter, yet! :-D  
  
**Dead-Girls-Watch **– Thanks again for the review, hunny ;-)   
**  
Ping Pong –** Indeed he did. Jack could be my hero any day. lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Akalei **– Thanks for the review and the comment on my writing. Much appreciated and I hope you continue reading on with the story. :-P 

**  
AznShawti **– Thanks for the review. Like I said to Q.Annes Lace in the last chapter, I too think it would be very uncharacteristic of Jack and Ellie to fall in love so quickly, especially when there's such a history with Will to consider and Jack's pirate life would put a great threat on anyone he is close with. Hope you enjoy this chapter :-D 

**Cat Girl Utah **– Ahh! I just edited this chapter as I got your review about 2 minutes after I'd posted this before! lol. It's probably because I was so flattered by your comment about my story being unpredictable _*blushes* _Thank you. And thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;-)_ **  
  
**_****

**Q.AnnesLace **– A long review again, huh? :-D Thanks for that!  What I said to AznShawti could probably come into your review response also. I was worried that Jack shooting the man would be a bit…uncharacteristic of Jack. There was actually another version of that little _'scene'_ with the two of them that involved more threats and shouting. However after much inner debate, I decided that Jack gave the message of an attitude: **actions speak louder than words **and decidedthat the readers should accept him shooting the man. He is, after all, a pirate and not incapable of such things. Anyone, I'm blabbering on again. Hope you enjoy the chapter ;-)   
  
**Cursed Sparrow** – _(hopefully you're still reading this story)_ Here's long chapter ;-) My longest yet! *_Thinks* _Not that I've done many longer chapters yet, but anyway...  
  
**_On with the story!_**  

~~~~~~

Jack walked out onto the deck, inwardly kicking himself for saying such things to her. Things he'd kept bottled up for years since he was a boy. It was his resentment towards her lifestyle showing though. Or her old lifestyle. She could afford to have high morals and principles. Despite this, his outburst would only raise further questions in the girl's mind. Questions she would no doubt follow through with in the future. The _near_ future if he wasn't careful of letting things such as this slip. 

Still, she had her own problems to face at the moment. That would put the questions on hold for a while. Perhaps she'd even end up hating him when she actually realised what he was like and not care about the questions. He _was_ capable or shooting another man in cold blood. He was a thief. A fugitive for that matter. Sought out by pirate hunters and wanted dead by others. He knew of her fascination with pirates when she was a child. He also knew that as a child she dreamed up a fantasy in which pirates were honourable, heroes in their own way just fighting for freedom. Granted, they did want freedom. 

But he probably wouldn't have become a pirate if he had things to loose when he was a young lad. He had absolutely nothing to loose and piracy, thieving…it was basically his only way to survive. Not only that…he admired his father. A loyal crewman of Black Bart Roberts' ship, despite his 'tough-love' outlook on parenting. Rarely did he and his father share father and son moments when he was a child. 

He witnessed the hanging of his father in West Africa at the age of fourteen. A traumatising thing for a lad to witness. Like the death of his mother only four years before that when he was eleven. Rival pirates against his father invaded their home and set it alight, having showing no remorse in making sure that Mathew Sparrow's wife and son were killed.       

'Captain,' a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Jack turned and came face to face with Gibbs. He glared at him a little, 'You were s'posed to be lookin' out for 'er.'

'I'm awfully sorry, Capt'n,' Gibbs apologised, regretfully, 'I only planned to leave her for a moment. The man couldn't 'ave spent a long time with 'er.'

'Long enough for…' Jack stopped himself and gave a dismissive wave, 'Forget it. Not like she was 'urt.'

'Look, Jack,' his friend spoke to him, 'I don't think 'avin' Elizabeth 'ere is such a good idea. Tonight proves it. Yer just askin' for trouble, Jack. She's Will's wife. Yer gonna last yerself in hot wat'r if ya aint careful.'

Jack frowned, realising what he was saying, 'Listen, it's not like that. I'm just lookin' out for 'er, keepin' 'er safe.'

'It's gonna change soon enough,' Gibbs said, without doubt, 'I seen the way ya looked at 'er this mornin'. When she was cryin'.'

'It wasn't like that!' Jack defended himself, 'She's my fri…I just care about 'er, is all. Will woulda wanted me to look out for 'er an' that's what I'm doin'. It's nothin' like what yer thinkin'.' 

Gibbs looked at him for a moment, doubtfully. Before nodding and walking by onto the crew's cabin.

Jack watched after him a frown on his face. He could honestly say, honestly, that he had never thought of a relationship with Elizabeth Swann in that way. He had hope for a quick night with her on the Island but that was years ago. When he'd went for her upon hearing of Will's death he had no intentions of pursuing a relationship of any sort other than the friendship they already had. Even having a friend could be considered a vulnerability among pirates. He swore to himself that he wouldn't let his feelings develop any further than this.   
  
~~~~~~  
  


The nights where the worst. She was so used to having Will next to her, telling her of the day that had been. Granted, nothing much usually happened during each of their days whilst in the safety of Port Royal. Well, what had been safety for the past four years since the attack of the _Pearl. _EvenOn the rare occasion that Will had to spend overnight working, their son, Jack, would jump at the chance to sleep in the same bed as her. It had been rare for her to sleep alone since her marriage to Will. 

The moonlight streamed through the window, giving a blue glow to the cabin. Her mind couldn't help drifting to Jack. His harsh words earlier had left lingering questions in her mind, as they would coming from anyone. There was more behind his character, his behaviour than she would have previously given credit for. She was sure of that now. The way his eyes burned with a passion as he let out his feelings of resentment for the world she came from. 

Was he from a poor background as Will had been? Is that why he had depended on life as a pirate when he was a young man? She had read the stories. He was a lad of merely twenty one when he captained his first ship. Twenty two by the time his crew had betrayed and marooned him on that Island.

But that was as far back into the past of Captain Jack Sparrow the stories went. The books didn't recede further into his past, which was probably something Jack was happy about from the way he always seemed to cover up everything to do with his past. Her heart went out to the man not so far from her. For it was clear he'd had a hard childhood.

~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later, they were sailing the Caribbean. In circles, Elizabeth had recognized. He had told her he hadn't decided on the destination he wished to go to, so had simply sailed around the familiar parts of the Caribbean, enjoying the feel of the ship rocking with the waves beneath her. Time was infinite to him out here. He decided where and when they would go. This was what he lived for. All that mattered and all he needed. Everything was right. 

Except for the fact, of course, that still some of his crew believed that he was wrong in his decision to bring Elizabeth with them and had insisted she be taken back to her home in Port Royal. He had simply explained to them that she had and deserved a place onboard ship, reminding them that she was the wife of Will Turner and that had she not freed them from below deck of the Pearl, they would have been victim to Barbossa and his crew. After reminded of this, they agreed that she deserved a place, however very few were happy.

Fortunately for him, he hadn't let slip anything to do with his past around her again. Not only that she had not questioned him since that night and the awkward atmosphere that had lingered between the two of them since he picked her up in Port Royal had slowly lifted over the past two weeks.   
  
Like he said, everything was right. The way he wanted it to be.

'Captain,' a soft, female voice spoke behind him.

He turned from the side of the ship and smiled, 'Ellie.' He patted the woodwork of the edge of the ship, urging her to stand beside him, 'Y'all right?' 

Elizabeth nodded as she walked beside him, looked down at the waves as they crashed gently against the side of the ship, 'Yes, I'm fine.' 

He cleared his throat, 'Been thinkin' we might take the ship over to Singapore. What say you to that?'

She smiled a little, looking out at the horizon, 'I always dreamed of going to Singapore as a child. It's where my mother's sisters emigrated to not so long after my birth. They would send the most beautiful gifts.'

He grinned, 'So…that's a yes then?'

She looked at him and grinned back at him. 'Aye,' she responded, dropping her usual, proper English.

He smirked, 'Only been 'ere couple of weeks 'n' yer already turnin' into a proper pirate.'

She giggled and grinned at him, looking down at her hands that were clasped together. She looked up at Jack again and smiled, placing a warm hand on his upper arm, 'I really appreciate all that you've done for me, Jack,' she said, quietly, 'I fear I may come to depend on you.'

Jack looked into her eyes for a moment, before they dropped down to the hand resting on his arm. He swallowed, slightly uncomfortable and took her hand in his, lowering it back onto the edge of the ship, 'Just make sure ye don't get too dependant. After all, I'm a mere pirate who could be captured and hung at any day,' he joked, grinning.

Elizabeth, not seeing the humour in his statement, lowered her eyes and looked back out at the horizon, 'I may wake tomorrow in time to watch the sunrise.' She looked to the side at him, 'Perhaps you'd like your cabin back? It's been two weeks…'

He waved his hand, dismissively and smiled at her, 'Nah. Summer's a great time to sleep under the stars. I catch the sunrise every mornin'.'

She smiled warmly at him, 'Well then, perhaps I will join you beneath the stars to ensure I don't miss it.'

He looked at her and forced a smile, 'Perhaps.' He looked over at the sky in the distance, for the first time relieved to see the rain clouds closing in, 'Better give it a miss tonight though…looks like a storms headin' this way.' He looked at her.

Elizabeth held his gaze for a moment before smiling, 'Excuse me,' she made her way below deck. Jack watched after her, only a tiny hint of his perplexity showing on his face.

'Nothin' goin' on, huh?' Gibbs's voice spoke behind him.

Jack flipped around and glared at him, but could think of no words in defence. His friend merely kept his grin and continued onto the helm. Jack's eyes looked back in the direction Ellie had left before. He swallowed hard and drew in a deep breath, before turning and looking back out at the horizon. Never would he think of Elizabeth_ **Turner**_ as more than a friend.

~~~~~~~  
  
Dum-de-de-dum…I'll have another chapter for ya soon, lads n lassies! :-P Oh! I must ask you all something. I have yet to understand the meaning of these words/phrases and was hoping someone would be so kind to explain them to me:  
Savvy (lol, I'm hopeless really)  
MarySue 

They have only confused me since I have read/heard them. 


	9. Love

Sorry, this isn't a very long chapter….although longer than some others I have posted previously. I just didn't see anything that would be able to fit in with the rest of the chapter, so had no choice but to end it there…eh…here.

**Dead-Girls-Watch **– Thanks for the review ;-)  
  


**Jen – **Ah, a new reviewer :-D Thanks for the review, here's another chapter for ya. Hope ya enjoy it.

**AznShawti – **Ah…I've been bitten many times in my life by hamsters. lol. Here's the next chapter, hope ya enjoy it and thanks for the review ;-) 

**Q.Anne'sLace** – Ah! Thanks for the meanings of those two! It's cleared things up a bit in my head, lol. Thanks for the review. 

  
**_On with the story!_**  

~~~~~~

  
The storm the night before had had a very bad effect on the _Pearl. _Fortunately for Jack, they hadn't been more than half a day away from Tortuga when the storm had hit, which was due on his persistence to sail in circles for those two weeks. So, now they found themselves back in pirates' haven. Jack only hoped that Ellie would stay out of trouble long enough for him to fulfil the lust that should have been fulfilled that night two weeks ago, had it not been for her. Not that he could blame her really. He should have known better than to leave Gibbs with her. He'd given Anamaria the honour this time. She didn't put up much of an argument.

'Jack, I'm quite capable of looking after myself,' Elizabeth persisted, following his around the Captain's quarters as he looked for his pistol. 

'And why would ye want t'come int' town?' he turned to look at her, 'watch me put on the charm with the ladies?' he grinned. 

She rolled her eyes, 'I would just like the freedom to leave the ship when I wish. I don't want to feel like a prisoner here.'

'For yer own safety, darlin',' he insisted, 'Ye forgotten what happened last time? I won't be around to look out for ye this time.'

She sighed and crossed her arms, glaring angrily at him. He smirked inwardly at how much she resembled a child in that moment. This was, without doubt, the most adorable expression he'd ever seen her wear. Not that he'd say that of course. He rolled his eyes and walked past her, 'Don't look at me like that, ye look like a kid.' 

'Well, if you insist on treating me like one,' she responded, her arms dropped to her sides, 'Jack…'

'That's Captain,' he grinned, swaggering towards the door, 'Now, luv. Stay onboard ship,' he lifted a bottle of rum from the desk and threw it to her, 'have a drink, 'n' bond wi' Anamaria.' He walked back towards the door and turned to grin at her once again, 'See ya in the mornin',' he winked, then made his way on deck.

~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth sat awkwardly across from Anamaria, unable to think of anything to say to the female pirate. She eyed the bottle of rum Jack had given her warily, only slightly tempted to take the 'vile drink'. It would, perhaps, help her make conversation with the woman. She looked at Ana, who was looking back at her. 

'What's goin' on between you 'n' Jack?' Anamaria spoke what was on her mind.

Elizabeth frowned, puzzled at the question and slightly annoyed at her forward attitude, 'Excuse me?'

'Don't play innocent with me, darlin',' the woman pirate looked at her, her eyes seeming to penetrate into her thoughts.

'I don't think that's any of your concern,' she replied, indignantly, suddenly finding the rum exceedingly tempting.  

'Don't go 'bout usin' yer fancy words wi' me, Miss Turner,' Anamaria glared, 'ye show up 'ere with yer fancy clothes, fancy words. Ye don't belong 'ere'.' 

Elizabeth paused when she struggled to think of a response to her, as she began to question her own place on board the _Pearl_. She thought back to her and Jack's conversation two weeks ago. Argument, really. He had did what any pirate would do, less even, to which she had been horrified. Her eyes lowered to the woodwork of the table. 

Anamaria sighed, 'Look, lady. I don't mean any offence. But a lot of us crew aren't happy with ya here. Ever since ye came Jack's been actin' different. We're beginin' to think the real reason yer here is because the two of ya got somethin' goin' on.' 

'There's nothing going on with Jack and I,' Elizabeth looked back at her, 'Even if there were, why would that concern the crew? Should that not be our business?'

The woman could do nothing but smile, 'Ye obviously don't know what it means for a pirate to fall in love with someone, ay?' 

Elizabeth frowned, confused and curious, 'What?'

'Love is a weakness,' Anamaria continued, 'a flaw in a pirate. Too easy for other any adversaries to use. Now think of it this way. Jack's our captain…if ye two got together, as such, then that'd not only bring a threat to yerself and Jack, it'd bring a threat to the crew. The ship.' She looked at her meaningfully.

After a few moments the younger woman finally spoke up, 'You don't have to worry about that, Anamaria. Mine and Jack's relationship is purely platonic.   

'Yeah, but he still got feelin's for ya,' Anamaria said, 'Friends is just as big a threat.'

Elizabeth shook her head, speaking quietly, 'What do you want from me?'

'I want ye to stay away from the captain. I want ye off this ship.'   
  
Elizabeth blinked at her blunt response. Was this really how the rest of the crew felt? That she represented vulnerability, a flaw in their captain? Was this how Jack, himself, felt? It may have explained his need to be distant from her. He always seemed to withdraw from any praise or compliment she offered to him.   
  
A small frown appeared on her face as she looked back at Anamaria. Didn't this woman once have a brief fling with Jack while he was in Tortuga? She held Anamaria's look for a moment before she spoke, her voice quiet but definite, 'You're jealous.'

A very brief look of shock passed across Anamaria's face, making Elizabeth doubt if it actually had, before the woman spoke, 'That's ancient history.' 

Elizabeth smirked and stood from her seat, 'If you'll excuse me.' She turned and made her way back to Jack's quarters. 

Despite the fact that she had verbally put it down as jealousy on Anamaria's part, she still couldn't help but doubt her place here. It was true that, should they be victim in an attack, they could easily loose the ship depending on how far Jack would go to save her. She knew he would go to some length, if only a little, from his display at her more recent situation, meaning that she was, indeed, a burden to him. One he would soon be weary of. 

Her mind drifted to another thing Anamaria had implied; a romantic relationship between her and Jack. She couldn't believe the crew had even considered such a thing, so soon after the death of her husband. Compassion is all he had even shown towards her since her arrival, never desire or adoration. If anything he treated her like a child. A helpless one at that. All he had even shown love for was his ship, the _Black Pearl_. 

But was Jack Sparrow capable of **_real_** love? 

Elizabeth found the concept hard to grasp. She knew little of his past before the stories. Before he was captain of his first ship, this one. Was it possible that he had had a love before his life as a pirate? Even so, he would have been a young man, younger than her age now. Or perhaps during the ten years Barbossa had control of the ship? It was possible. But Elizabeth couldn't help feeling doubtful. Jack Sparrow didn't come across as the kind of man who'd love anything or anyone more than his ship. And Elizabeth would continue to be devoted to the man she had loved all her life. Will Turner. 

  ~~~~~~~  
  


Next one will be up soon!   
 


	10. Kiss

Ah ha, here we are my dear readers! Didn't think I'd get another one up this evening, but here we are.  
  
**Cat Girl Utah** and **Dead Girl's Watch**  thanks for the quick reviews ;-)  
  
**_On with the story!! _****__**

~~~~~~

  
Jack made his way back towards the ship as the sun kissed the horizon, a smirk settled on his face at the previous nights activities. Nothing could please him more than an over night stopover with one of the woman of the town. He'd met Kay, a new girl, within twenty minutes of being in the bar and had succeeded in wooing her well enough to have another blissful night, which he had missed dreadfully over the past month.

He stepped onto deck and looked up at the helm, smiling. But nothing would every replace this ship. His eyes shifted from the helm to his quarters, he grinned and made his way towards the door, pushing it open, quietly, as he made his way in. As he closed the door, his eyes rested on Ellie, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed opposite. Her hair lightly framed her face, one hand resting on the pillow in front of her face. He had to smile. 

He walked over to her and reached for the bedclothes, lifted them and tucked it around her, before he turned and made his way over to his chair, sitting down on it. Jack looked back over at her, but his mind drifted back in time, back to a memory of his mother.

~~Flashback~~        

He ran into the house, clutching the small box in his hand, 'Mam!' He hurried down the hall and into his mother's bedroom, 'Mam! It's from father!' He walked around the side of her bed and held the box out to her.

Katherine yawned, tiredly, as she took the box, 'Jack? What time is it?'

'Just past nine,' he replied, 'I was goin' t' school, but Theo gave it to me 'fore I got there.'

Katherine opened the box, not surprised that her husband had sent them their Christmas gifts two weeks late. She had barely had a letter from the past year; she was surprised the nine year old held no resentment towards his father. She smiled at her son as he impatiently awaited his gift. She frowned a little, as she pulled out a gold pocket watch from the box. 

Jack eagerly grasped the gift from her and broke into a smile, opening it. He chuckled a little and showed it to his mother, 'Look, it's at the right time an' everythin'.' 

Her mother just smiled back at him, 'Your grandfather gave that to your father when he was a boy.' Jack just smiled not looking up as he admired his new gift. He suddenly looked up.

'What he send ye?' 

Katherine looked into the box and smiled, pulling out a small, gold anchor charm. 

Jack smiled, 'How many ye got now?'

'Five.' She lifted up her left arm where the charm bracelet was and held the charm to it, her smile brightening more.

He grinned again and looked back down at his pocket watch, before he turned and made his way out the room.   
**_  
~~End Of Flashback~~_**   

Jack stood from his chair and made his way over to his desk, pulling out one of the drawers. He stuffed his hand in and rummage about towards the back then closed his hand around a small pouch, pulling his arm back out. He tipped the pouch upside down and a charm bracelet fell into his other hand. He eyed it, eight charms were soldered to the gold bracelet, each of them having something to do with the sea…well, pirates. An anchor, a pistol, a chest…He could always remember the look on his mother's face when she received a new charm from his absent father.   
  
After a few moments he dropped the charm back into the pouch, then mimicked the same action by dropping the pouch back into the drawer, pushing it to the far back. He could feel the gold pocket watch at the back, brush against his fingers, but he resisted the urge to bring it out. He pulled his arm back out the drawer then pushed it shut, making his way back over to the chair. He sat down on it and drummed his fingers on the arms, mumbling to himself. 

Elizabeth's eyes flicked open at the sound of Jack's voice. She squinted a little, noticing him sitting not too far from her, his eyes resting on the floor. She frowned and raised up a little, 'Jack?' 

Jack's eyes lifted to meet her look. He broke into a grin, 'Well, sleeping beauty awakens!'

She rolled her eyes and threw the covers off, sitting up, 'Jack…'

'Yes, luv?' he interrupted her, still grinning. 

'This is serious,' she snapped, standing, 'Why did you bring me here?' 

Jack frowned and stood from the chair, 'What?'

'You heard me, Jack,' she walked closer to him, 'Why? I'm not a pirate. I don't have an intimate relationship with you. I'm only a burden to you. Someone here to take up space. I have no place here, I'm of no use to…'     

'Hold up, there, darlin'!' Jack interrupted her sudden rant, surprised at her outburst, 'Where's all this comin' from? I thought ye were startin' t'like it 'ere?'

She lowered her eyes, then looked back at him, 'I just feel that…I'm not wanted here. Not by the crew…'

'What's she been sayin' t' ya?' he suddenly realised what would have brought this about. His question was only greeted with silence. 'Listen, Ellie. Me 'n' you we're…friends, y'know,' he felt slightly embarrassed saying it, 'I weren't ;bout to leave ya back in Port Royal, not when ye were in that state.'

'But still, I present a burden to you, do I not?' she looked up at him.

He rolled his eyes, 'Look, Elle. Ye got a place 'ere. I'm captain an' I'm a pirate, savvy? If I wanted ye t' go, I woulda said so by now,' he grinned, 'truth is, it's nice to see a pretty face everyday.'

She blushed a little, but he spoke again before she could speak, 'But, if you wanna go back, I'll have this ship on the way back to Port Royal soon as ye say the word,' he paused for a moment, not really sure if he was prepared for the answer to his next question, 'Ye wanna go back?'

Silence filled the room, as Elizabeth seemed to seriously ponder the idea of returning. He swallowed, nervously, wondering why he cared so much that she would even consider leaving the ship. He looked down, then back up again at her face. A small smile lit up her features, 'No.' 

Jack grinned and chuckled, 'Knew ye were smitten with me all along. Can't leave me behind can ye?'

Elizabeth had to force a smile at this, as she thought back to the other perception she had enquired about. She took a deep, silent breath before speaking again, 'The crew believe we are…intimate with one another.'

Jack frowned, but couldn't hold it. A tiny smirk appeared on his face at her uncomfortable expression, 'Is that a problem, Miss Turner?'

Her expression slowly went into one of shock, 'You didn't tell them…'

'Nah, course not,' he waved off the notion, 'but what d'ya expect? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow,' he grinned.

His look didn't receive a smile in response, just one of anger, 'I do not appreciate being used to enhance your reputation, Jack,' she glared, 'In case you have forgotten, Will has been dead for barely three weeks…'

'Ellie, I haven't been sayin' nothin', don't worry,' he quickly spoke up, before she could give him another rant, 'Look, I know the crew been suspectin', but we know it aint true, so it don't matter, does it?'

He gave her a meaningful gaze. Her eyes flickered over his face and down to his lips, she couldn't help imagining them against hers. His hands touching her. Her eyes drifted over his facial features, trying to imagine what it would feel like to have his whiskers tickling her skin as he kissed her. Suddenly, she thought of Will. Even thinking such things about another man so soon after his death was an act of betrayal. Especially towards one of his dearest friends. But she couldn't help the way she felt in that moment. Her eyes met with Jack's once again, deep brown eyes lined with kohl. She could easily become lost in their depths. Suddenly, she realised he'd notice her gaze and was now staring back at her.  

She took a step back, and smiled at him, 'You're right. It doesn't matter.' He smiled at her, fondly. She could feel herself becoming lost in his eyes again. She drew in a deep breath and smiled affectionately at him. She reached over, taking his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly, 'You're a good man, Jack.'

Jack held her look for another moment, his hand remaining clasped in hers. He swallowed hard; longing for her suddenly soared through him. He pulled his hand free and took her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers, slowly deepening the kiss. 

~~~~~~~  
  


Dum-dum-dum. Spontaneous moment, couldn't help myself :-P Next one up soon, folks!  
 


	11. Odds

Ah, first day back at school and I still manage to get up another chapter! Imagine that! lol. Cat Girl Utah – Ah, that's how my flashbacks should work ;-) Thanks for the review.  
  
Catiebug – Thanks for the review.  
  
Q. Annes Lace – Spontaneous indeed. It wasn't until that very paragraph I decided to make it happen. :-D Thanks for the review.  
  
Brittle – Indeed, it must be the hamster. :-P Hmm…I needed one of the pirates to make Elizabeth acknowledged the fact that the crew weren't pleased with having her on board the Pearl. Anamaria seemed like the best choice. Partly because she is a female pirate, completely against the culture Ellie was brought up in, and partly because, from the movie, I believe there has been history between her and Jack. Meaning, she would hold a slight bitterness towards anyone who may be _after_ him, as they say. Hehe. _On with the story!  _  
  


~~~~~~~

She felt his hands slowly loosen on her face; his fingers beginning to trail down her neck. Her hands rested on his upper arms. They continued down her shoulders, down over her breasts to her waist, where he began to slip his arms around her. It took a few moments for Elizabeth to register what was happening, and as if on impulse, her hands reached over to his chest and pushed herself away from him.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, only partly shocked at his advances. She took a step back from him, distancing herself from him, 'Jack…'

Jack held up a hand to quieten her, 'Nah…forget it, luv.' He'd surprised himself in that spontaneous moment. He gave her a small grin, a hint of regret in his features, 'Couldn't help myself.' 

Ellie's expression remained serious. Only moments ago she had been wondering, even wishing, to feel the sensation of his lips against hers and when she'd been allowed that sensation she had pushed it away. However, she didn't regret the impulsive reaction. She knew had she let it continue, it would be a regret she would have to carry with her the rest of her life. She raised her eyes to Jack's, 'Please…leave.'  

She saw a flash of hurt over his expression, which instantly diminished as he forced another smile. He just nodded and turned, making his way out the door. He paused, his hand on the handle, and she suspected her was going to say something. If he was, he must've thought against it, because after a few seconds he opened the door and departed. 

Elizabeth watched after him, her stomach tightening. She swallowed hard and made her way over to the chair Jack had occupied earlier that morning. She felt sickened at their previous encounter. Not because of the encounter, itself, but because she couldn't help the feeling that she had given him an indication that she wanted him to do that. Perhaps she had been making him feel like she was, indeed, taken by him. And if she had, she had now succeeded in humiliating him, as he would have been acting on the messages she had been giving out. 

Guilt overwhelmed her. She lowered her eyes to the wedding band on her finger and bit her lip. She slowly pulled it off and look at it. She wasn't much of the mourning widow she should have been at this time. Already she had kissed another man, a man she had no **_real_** romantic feelings for. Merely a lust that she had wanted to satisfy. It was extremely indecent for a woman to allow a man to touch her that way, even if they had been together romantically. Not that she had a strong belief, of course. She had been increasingly frustrated during her and Will's engagement due to the fact he had not made any advances towards any intimacy between the two of them, other than the few light kisses.   

That was one of the things that excited her about Jack, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone else. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to initiate, even pressure, intimacy with her should they ever become lovers. But just the concept of the two of them being together was doubtful. There were too many reasons they shouldn't be together; the odds were too strongly against a relationship. He was a pirate. She was a child in his eyes. Or at least she had thought, until earlier. She was shocked at herself for even pondering a relationship with Jack Sparrow. She ran her thumb over the wedding ring, which was held between two fingers. After a few moments she slipped it back onto her finger, then stood, beginning to get ready to go out onto the deck, though dreading facing Jack again. 

~~~~~~~  
  
Jack stepped onto the deck, as he pulled the door shut behind him, silently cursing himself for his irrational act. **_He_** didn't even understand why he'd done it. It was…impulse? Lust? He wasn't sure what it was that had inspired him to do it, all he knew was that he wished he hadn't. It was one of the very rare times he'd been rejected, but at the same time one he was most relieved about. His feelings for her were perplexing, daunting. He couldn't decide what they were. He was sure it wasn't love. It couldn't be. It felt different from before. Too different to be love. 

He made his way over to front mast of the ship and grasped hold of the rope the hung from it. He tugged on it, making sure it was safe, before he began to pull himself towards the top. It was his safest place to be. No one would bother him while he was up there, no one could. He'd discovered this as a boy, when he'd first climbed the mast of Captain Young's ship. He finally reached the top and stood, clutching onto the top of the ship's mast. 

Elizabeth was so different from any of the other women he'd gone for. Well, not gone for…been with. He'd only ever gone for one other girl; their traits were only slightly similar. Megan was only a girl of nineteen when he'd left her. Now **_that _**was love. 

**_~~Flashback~~_**

Megan sat on the docks, staring out at the furthest ship from her. _The Black Pearl. _That's what Jack had told her she was called. That ship would be the one that took him from her. She felt Jack sit down beside her. She swallowed hard, not really sure if she wanted to ask, 'When are ye leavin'?'

There was a silence for a moment, before he finally replied, 'T'night. After sun sets'

Her eyes drifted to the horizon, where the sun was already setting. She bit her lip, a tear slipping down her cheek. She lowered her eyes to her hands, which were tightly clasped in her lap. A few seconds later, Jack's hand covered one of hers, grasping it tightly in his. 

'Come with me.' His voice was quiet, a murmur. Her face turned to his face for the first time. Her eyes were red with the tears that she had forbidden to fall. A small smile appeared on his face as he pressed his forehead to hers, 'I'll show ya the world,' he whispered. 

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She couldn't deny that she was tempted to go with him. But her place was here. Her home was here. Another tear slipped down her cheek and she shook her head, her voice as quiet as him, 'I can't Jack…I'm not like you.' She lowered her eyes, 'I have a home here. My family. Everything.'

Jack bit back tears, as the reality came to him that he would really be leaving her here, 'I can stay…'

'No…' she murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder, 'We've just…grown up. We've gotta accept that this is over,' a tear slipped down her cheek as  her voice choked, 'So lets…not make promises we can't keep.'

He slowly leaned back and turned fully to look at her. He reached up and caressed her face, 'I wanna marry you.'

She smiled through her tears and shook her head. She leaned closer to him and pressed her lips to his, kissing him leisurely. A few moments later she pulled back from him, holding his glance for a few seconds before she lowered her eyes, and turned, nodding towards the ship. She looked back at him and grinned, tears still in her eyes, 'Captain Sparrow…your ship awaits.'

Jack looked at her, tears in his eyes. He looked back at her ship, then at Megan. He smiled at her and reached up, caressing her cheek, murmuring, 'I love you.' 

Megan's eyes flickered over his face, 'I love you, too,' she whispered. 

'Jack,' a voice suddenly spoke behind them. Jack's head flipped around, his eyes meeting with those of William Turner. 'Gotta get movin', Captain.'

Jack looked back at Megan and gave her a last smile, before swiping at his tears, hoping Bill hadn't seen them. He stood from the deck and wiped his palms on his shirt and made his way over to his friend. He grinned at Bill, 'Lets go get that horizon.' Bill grinned and walked off ahead of him. After a few steps, Jack risked another look back at Megan, who was sitting with her back to him. He bit his lip, then turned, following the footsteps Bill had taken. 

**_~End Of Flashback~~_**

Jack looked behind him at his quarters. The way he felt about Elizabeth was different from Meg. Everything was simple with Meg after they began courting. But with Ellie it's different. Complicated. Overwhelming. With Ellie, all he wanted to do was protect her. He didn't want to see her hurt. Broken; the way he'd found her after Will's death. Wasn't that the feelings a friend would have? Compassion? It was only natural that he should hold some physical attraction towards her. She was, undoubtedly, gorgeous. And he wasn't blind.  He could easily fall for her, should he let himself. 

He grunted. It didn't matter how he felt about her. She was Will's. She was devoted to him even after his death. She had made that clear only a short while ago. And he wasn't about to let himself fall for a woman who belonged to his friend. A woman who he would never have a chance with…  
  
~~~~~~~~

Ah, isn't Jack lovely? Kiss me anyday. hehe. I hope the flashback wasn't too slushy. I needed to make it touching…but not corny. Hope I succeeded! Next chapter will be up soon, folks!


	12. Knowledge

Wow! So many reviews when I went to check my emails this morning! I was VERY pleasantly surprised, kept me in a good mood all day! hehe! Glad y'all didn't think the flashback was too corny!   
  
****

**Dead Girl's Watch** – Thanks for the review again, hunny! ;-)  
  


**Catiebug **– Thanks for the review :-D Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
**Capt'n Keira Sparrow **– Ah! A new reviewer! Pleased t'meet ya! Indeed he was. Hope ye enjoy the story.  
  


**Daydream Believer14 **– Ah! Also a new reviewer! Pleased t'meet u too! Welcome! Hehe. Thanks for the review!

  
**Jen – **lol, I got the three reviews from ye, thank ya! 

  
**Q.AnnesLace **– Yeah, I think the reason I manage to update so often is because I'm really into this story! I'd usually have given up by now, but it's still on the go and I expect this to be one of the few stories I have finished in my time! (granted, that is quite short, hehe). Thanks for the review!  
  
**Brittle – **Oh! Your review has just reminded me of my maths homework I shoulda have been doing instead of writing this chapter *thinks*. lol. Ye just cant keep Captain Jack Sparrow away from the sea! Now, about Megan. Seeing as this is Jack and Elizabeth's story, I don't think Megan will be mentioned again. That's all part of Jack's story. HOWEVER! I currently have the prequel to this story all planned out, which is, infact, _Jack's story **(The Flight Of A Sparrow)**_**.** Meaning, that you will be able to learn more about Megan and their relationship, should you decide to read the prequel. That probably wont be posted up until this story is completed, though. Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
I apologise in advance for the shortness of this chapter. However, it is rather vital that the chapter should end at that moment, as anything to continue on from it would ruin the…impact? Is that the word?   
  
_Anyway…**On with the story!!**_   
  
~~~~~~~

Jack lowered himself back down onto the deck an hour later and made his way over to the side of the ship. He lifted a bottle of rum that was lying on the deck and pulled out the cork, taking a swig from the bottle. His eyes scanned the blanket of blue that lay ahead of the ship. A small smile appeared on his face, content with the silence around him, the peace. The crew had not yet awakened or returned after the previous night. The silence was rare. 

A few minutes later, the sound of the captain's cabin door creaking open broke the silence. He immediately tensed up and took another swig of rum. After a few moments, he sensed Elizabeth's presence beside him. He swallowed another gulp of rum before speaking. 'G'mornin', Miss Turner.'

There were a few moments silence, before she responded, distantly, 'Good morning, Captain.' Her voice seemed cold. Emotionless. His head turned to face her. 

Elizabeth swallowed hard, then turned her head to face him. She bit her lip, then gave him a small upturn of the lips. He smiled back at her, only slightly, before looking back out at the horizon. She rested her hands on the side of the ship, his eyes glanced at the rings on her finger. His eyes switched back to the ocean.  
  
'Jack,' her voice sounded quietly beside him. 

He looked back at her, 'Eh?'

She held eye contact with him for a moment before continuing, 'Can we…forget?'

Jack's eyes flickered over he face for a moment before he nodded and gave one of his infamous grins, 'Aye. Forget it.' 

'It's just…'

'No need for explanations, darlin',' Jack interrupted her, not really interested in hearing a justification. He grinned at her again. 

She smiled at him and nodded, following his gaze out to the horizon, 'Where are we going?'

There was a silence, then Jack turned and leaned back against the side of the ship, looking at her, 'Where d'ye wanna go, Miss Turner?'

'It's Elizabeth,' she corrected him. She didn't like the distance he was trying to put between them. They both knew he was doing it. She realised it was going to be harder for them to forget their previous encounter than she had first thought. 'Singapore?'

He grinned and nodded, 'Singapore it is.' He turned his back to her once again, his eyes focusing on the waves hitting the side of the ship. Elizabeth's eyes remained on his back for a moment, before they wandered out to the horizon. And for another fifteen minutes, the two of them had merely stood in silence, as the air of discomfort began to form between them.

~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Captain,' Gibbs appeared beside Jack, who was gripping the helm.

'Gibbs,' he smirked at him, his eyes remaining on the horizon ahead of him.

There were a few moments of silence. These were becoming all too familiar to Jack these days. 'Spit it out.'

His friend leaned against the railing, 'Somethin' goin' on with you 'n' Miss 'lizabeth?'

Jack's eyes slowly shifted from the horizon to the face of his friend. He looked over his shoulder at one of his crew, who he knew was listening in on the conversation, 'Jacoby! Take the helm. Keep 'er downwind.' He walked away from the helm, towards his quarters, Gibbs following closely behind him. 

~

Jack threw a bottle of rum over to Gibbs as he sat down on the table. He pulled the cork out of his bottle and took a swig from the liquid. As he lowered his bottle, he noticed Gibbs looking at him questioning. Jack grinned at him. 

Gibbs smirked a little, 'So…somethin' is goin' on?'

Jack shook his head, taking another swig from the bottle, 'Not what you're thinkin', no.' 

'What then?' his friend frowned in confusion.

Jack shrugged, 'Nothin's goin' on.'

Gibbs eyed him, doubtfully, 'Ye mean t' tell me she been on this ship for three week, 'n' ye haven't tried anythin' with 'er?' He grinned and winked, 'See 'ow far she'd go?'

He glared a little at him, not liking him to think of Elizabeth that way. He didn't answer the question though and began to pour the contents from the bottle in his mouth, tipping his head back as he did so. 

'Now, Jack,' Gibbs grinned, 'there's no secrets between friends,' he quipped, the grin remaining on his face. 

Jack almost choked on his rum as he chortled. He pulled the bottle away from him, spilling some of its contents over his shirt. He smirked at Gibbs, slightly light headed after downing the majority of the liquid, 'Kissed 'er.'

'Yer yankin' me chain!' Gibbs's eyes widened, 'when?'

He shrugged and kept his grin, 'This mornin'.'

'Yer playin' with fire, Jack,' Gibbs shook his head, 'a pirate an' a lady?'

Jack laughed a little, 'I don't want nothin' more'n that,' he shrugged, taking another swig from his bottle, 'We're not a '_couple'_.' 

'And what's the lady think o' this?' his friend frowned, 'Don't think she'd be too pleased t'find out ye just wanted that from 'er.'

'Nah, she's too hung up on Will,' Jack responded, trying to act indifferent, however Gibbs could detect the hidden resentment in his voice at the mention of Will's name. He frowned, realising that Jack may be covering up from something else that might've happened earlier. 

'Aye, poor kid,' Gibbs responded, 'ye know what 'appened?'

'The ship 'e was on was sunken by pirates,' Jack replied, 'the _Eloquence_, Ellie said it was.'  

Gibbs frowned, '_Eloquence_? A navy ship?'

'Aye,' he nodded, absently.  

There was another silence. Jack frowned and looked over at Gibbs, noticing the look of unease in his friend's expression. 'Ye seen a ghost?' he joked, attempting to lighten his mood. He lifted the bottle, taking another drink from it.

Gibbs shook his head, 'Jack…the _Eloquence_…it was the navy ship we sunk of the coast of Bridgetown.'

Jack's eyes slowly widened, as he lowered the bottle from his lips.

~~~~~~~  
  
Dum-dum-dum! Bet ye all wondered what the 'secret he would be forced to harbour from her' mentioned in the summary would be, ay? Hehe. Been planned right from the start, I was actually surprised no one picked up on it. I was trying desperately to try and make it a surprise. Hehe. Did I succeed? Anyway, should have another chapter up tomorrow. Ye all know my updating habits by now, don't ye? Of to maths I go now…


	13. Killer

Ah, reviews, reviews! I love the reviews! hehe. Thank ye, all! I love em! Hehe.  
**  
Cat Girl Utah** – Ah, here we are! Thanks for the review, hope ye enjoy the chapter!  
  
**Dead Girls Watch **– Thanks for the review! I try with the cliffhangers. Hehe. Nah, not really. I did that time though.  
  
**Cap'n Keira Sparrow **– Indeed. Hehe. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Daydream Believer **– Thanks for the review!  
  
**Jen – **Ah yes! That was the reaction I hoped to get from all u readers! Hehe. I woulda like to see that expression 'dinner plate yes'. :-D Thanks for the review, hope ye enjoy this chapter!  
  
**Yasu Elf 1 **– Ah, a new reviewer! Welcome! You should get a email message from fanfiction.net after I've posted this up. It works with me on other stories, hehe. There is much of Jack's past that is to be uncovered. I don't know how much I will manage in this story, however in the prequel all of Jack's past will be revealed! :-D hehe. Or at least my version of it. 

Brittle – Hmm….a villain? It's a bit late to be introducing villains this far into the story…we'll see. But I think it'd just seem un-thought out now. But it wont be clear sailing, I think there's still a lot more to go in this story. There's plenty of knots I need to tie up yet. Did ye get this chapter after school? Hehe. Thanks for the review! Hope u enjoy the chapter! Beano– Ah! Another newbie! You caught me _just _after I'd uploaded this onto the site. I took pity and edited it to give ya a little reply for yer review :-P. Indeed, it did take a while for the revelation of Jack's 'sin' as such, to be revealed. I was a bit unsure about it and considered not bothering with it, but I thought against it. It's part of the whole story! Hehe. Anyway, thanks for the review!    
  
_On with the story!_   

  
~~~~~~~

  
Time seemed to stand still as Jack paced the empty quarters after Gibbs' departure. He'd been eternally grateful that Elizabeth hadn't come through the door a few minutes later. The events of that day, that encounter, flashed through his mind. Both ships had fired aimlessly at each other, but every shot hits its enemy. The main mast of the _Eloquence_ had fallen in the opposite direction from the _Pearl_, threatening to overturn the ship. A crewmate aboard the ship had sent an axe through the rod, letting the mast collapse alone into the sea.

Guns had fired in both directions, bullets tended to miss the adversary they had been firing at. An accident below deck of the _Eloquence_ had sent the upper half of the ship up in flames. It was only another few cannon's fire and the ship had begun to descend. 

But Jack was sure there had been no trace of Will aboard that ship. No trace of a _child_ on that ship as it became victim to the depths of the sea. 

Will must've known, had it been a pirate ship attacking, that it had a great possibility of being the _Pearl_. How could he _not_ realise that it may have been Jack? Was the boy really that…stupid? 

The ship had sunk nose first, the timbers of the ship cracked as it went down. There had been cries from some of the men; the ones trapped onboard the ship behind the flames. But there had been one distinctive cry that had come from the ship. A cry he had thought nothing of at the time. But now, he realised, the cry of a child.  

Jack sunk down onto the chair, trying to contain his guilt. He held the sides of his forehead with his thumb and index finger, closing his eyes against the reality of the situation. He'd **_killed_** his best friend. The man who had saved his life. 

He heard the door to his quarters open behind him. He drew in a deep breath and straightened, attempting to compose himself. He turned and look over his shoulder at Ellie and grinned at her, attempting to avoid eye contact, 'Y'all right, lass?'

She nodded, smiling, 'Yes, I'm fine.' She frowned, walking over and sitting down on the stool opposite him, 'Are you?'

Jack inwardly frowned; worried he had been unsuccessful in disguising his guilt. He held his grin and shrugged, 'Why not?'

She looked down, uncomfortably, absentmindedly fiddling with the fabric of her dress, 'It's just…after this morning…'

He stood, waving his hand dismissively, and made his way over to the drinks cabinet, his swagger in time with that of the rocking of the ship, 'Like ye said, forget it.' He pulled out another bottle of rum as she stood.

'Jack, haven't you had enough rum this morning?' she spoke, concernedly, walking closer to him.

He chuckled, pulling the cork out of the top, and turned to look at her, 'Ye can never have enough rum, darlin'.' However, after a gulp of the liquid, he placed the bottle back in the cabinet. It was true; he hadn't consumed so much drink in one morning for a while. The two of them stood silently. An atmosphere of discomforted began to rapidly develop between the two of them.  Ellie's eyes rose to Jack's face, her eyes scanned over his features. She could tell that something was bothering him and wondered if it _was_ something to do with earlier. His eyes were distant, staring into the fire, like windows to his soul, cloaked with drapes. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes.

Jack knew Elizabeth was staring at him. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, but dared not look at her. It was too risky. He was a good liar, he was sure of that. But he couldn't look at her again; see the fire in her eyes that was gradually coming back. The little glint that had disappeared for that short time. It was because of him. 

He cleared his throat and grinned at her, 'If ye'll excuse me, Missy,' he walked by her, not looking at her, 'I gotta get back to me ship.'

The silence merely lingered in the air, as he made his way to the door. He paused for a tiny moment, before leaving the room. Leaving her alone. He should have done that three weeks ago after he'd seen her again in Port Royal. He shouldn't have gone in the first place. He should've just sent the damn letter.

~~~~~~~~  
  


Over the past week, Jack had become more and more distant from her. She had tried to initiate conversations with him and even confronted his distant attitude towards her, but he'd merely shrugged it off. He'd reverted to calling her _'Miss Turner' _and on the very rare occasion, '_darlin'' _or_ 'luv', _but hadn'tcalled her by his own nicknames for her. She was beginning to feel alone, apprehensive, almost frightened. Trapped on a ship where she was unwanted and her only ally was slowly pushing her away. A few days ago she had sent a letter to the Commodore, James. A dear friend to her. She had only then considered that he may have been concerned as to her whereabouts and well being. She had mentioned Jack and that she was safe. Describing how she had to get away from the confinement of Port Royal, however with each day she regretted her decision to leave. 

  
She turned to look at Jack, who seemed to be discussing something with Keelson. A tear slipped down her cheek as she turned back to the horizon. **_Freedom. _**That's what this was supposed to be. The chance to see the world. But why ask for freedom when you had no one to experience it with? She thought of her son, ever the explorer. He'd been intrigued with the weapons in his father's blacksmith shop since he'd first been given permission to go with him. A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered the look of awe on Jack's face at seeing the swords. 

'Almost there now, Miss Turner,' Jack's voice spoke beside her, making her jump. 

She looked at him for a moment, no reaction to his words, then looked back out at the horizon. Jack frowned at her cool glance, slightly confused, before he turned, beginning to make his way back to the helm. 

'Jack…'

He paused and turned to look at her. He didn't like her tone. It was too serious for his liking. He'd managed to dodge any serious talk with her for the past week. He'd been glad to know she had put his awkwardness down to the kiss. She couldn't read through him. No one would ever be able to do that. 'Aye?'

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment, before a tear slipped down her cheek, 'Please don't do this.'

Jack grimaced and looked around the ship, slightly embarrassed for her, hoping no one saw the tear. He shifted, uncomfortably, then took her arm and led her below deck, where he knew no one would be. As the got to the bottom of the step he released her arm, 'What ye on 'bout, now, woman?'

**_Woman. _**Now, that was a new one.

'You!' she turned, dropping any formal approach she had planned to take, 'Why are you so distant? Why can't you be the friend you were three weeks ago? You're all I have here!'

There was a silence. She had stumbled on her words after that, not really knowing what else to say. She held eye contact with him for a moment. His eyes slowly turned cold. He stepped closer to her, his eyes dark, his face only inches from hers. 

'Listen, darlin',' he spoke almost menacingly, 'Ye don't 'ave me. No one 'as me. First thing ya gotta learn is yer alone out 'ere. No one's lookin' out for ye, ye gotta watch yer own back. No one 'ere's gonna risk their life for ya, we're pirates. We got a code.' His words lingered in the air, their faces close. As if an afterthought, he added, quietly, 'I'm not a good man. I'm not the person ye think I am…an' pirates don't 'ave friends.'

Hurt flashed across Elizabeth's features. She swallowed hard. They were physically close, but in every other way more distant that they had ever been. His eyes were fierce, threatening. She swallowed hard and spoke, her voice a whisper, 'Jack…'

He took a step back, too close for comfort, 'It's Captain Sparrow,' he corrected her, managing to keep his voice cold. 

The hurt slowly faded from her face, quickly replaced with one of anger. Her arm tensed as she pulled it back, and her clenched fist flew, colliding harshly with his face, causing him to stumble slightly backwards. His hand covered his face, as he looked at her in shock at her action. She held his eye for a moment, her features a reflection of the coldness he had had only moments earlier, before she turned and made her way back to the upper deck. 

  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm…I realised Jack was becoming just a little too…soft, these past few chapters. I felt his coldness and dark side was necessary to be shown in this chapter before he turned into an old softie. lol. Hmm…a bit cold, I know. But that's **Captain** Jack Sparrow for ya! ;-)  Hope y'all enjoyed it! New chapter soon! 


	14. Pirate

**Daydream Believer14, Dead Girls Watch** and **Cat Girl Utah** – Thanks for the reviews!

**Brittle **– Indeed, they are still heading for Singapore! :-D They are due to arrive in the next chapter. hehe. You will probably get this after school too, seeing as I always seem to post chapters around the same time. Right before my bedtime. Hehe. Meaning I get to wake up to the reviews from my marvellous readers! :-D I enjoyed writing the last chapter very much, however this one is not nearly as dramatic. Merely the aftermath. Jack the evil one, lol. He **_is_** a pirate. Isnt it inevitable that Elizabeth will have to find out the secret eventually? There would be no point in it taking place otherwise ;-). Thanks for the review!  
  
**Cap'n Keira Sparrow – **Hmm…I doubt Will will be returning to the story. I'm not too fond of him. **If** I do a sequel after the prequel, it may be possible. But I don't think he will be coming back from the dead anytime soon.  
  
**Q.Annes Lace – **She does dish as good as she gets, doesn't she? From the movie, I didn't think she'd be someone to take someone saying those things to her quietly. Like you said, she 'dishes as good as she gets'. Glad the sexual tension is there, I've been trying to ensure it stays between them throughout the story. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Jen – **I try to keep Jack as true to the movie as I can. I love his serious moments, the scary eyes (but gorgeous) eyes. As you may have noticed I mention his eyes a lot in the story. Thanks for the review!   

**Cousin Mary – **Ah! A new reviewer! Welcome! *blushes* Ah…yes…loose. *clear through, embarrassedly*. Thank you for pointing that out. Otherwise I would have continued using it. lol. Thanks for the review, hope u enjoy the rest of the story!  
  


**Concrete Angel – **Aha! Another new reviewer! I've read your stories, they're brilliant. Like you, I enjoy reading stories that explore Jack's deeper side, which is why I tried to give it a go. Glad to see people think I did well at it :-D, I was quite worried. I love the whole 'War on the world' thing. Describes it all perfectly. Thanks for the review! And I hope you enjoy the story! :-)  
  
**_On with the story! _**

~~~~~~~~~

The ship was only another half day away from Singapore. The island had abruptly lost its appeal during the past few hours, in which Elizabeth and Jack had spent avoiding any contact with each other. She sat on a stool that was on deck, looking out at the ocean, a thoughtful expression lingered as she contemplated the things Jack had said. **_No one's lookin' out for ye, ye gotta watch yer own back. _**The comment had affected her more than it should have. She didn't really understand the feelings of hurt and betrayal that followed it. He owed her nothing. He never claimed that he would protect her. All he'd did was offer her a place here, seeing as she had _'nothing to lose.' _ 

_We're pirates. _But she wasn't a pirate. She was a lady, daughter of the former Governor of Port Royal. She didn't fit this. Her childhood fantasies clashed harshly with the realities of her lifestyle. A child's dream that she had clung onto all these years. Perhaps she was a child; a child that needed protection, like Jack had treated her during her first few weeks aboard. 

No. She wasn't a child. She was no longer a lady; she had no desire to be one. She was not a pirate. Her eyes wandered from the ocean to the crew, who were hard at work on deck. Scrubbing the deck. Lifting the mast. Some carried sacks below deck. And here was she. Sitting watching them. No wonder they thought of her as a waste of space. No wonder they wouldn't hesitate to abandon her at their next destination. She lowered her eyes to her dress thoughtfully, before raising her eyes back to the crew. A tiny smile tugged at the side of her lips, as she stood from the stool and made her way to the captain's quarters.

~~~~~~~~  
  


Jack leaned against the table, talking to Anamaria as she expertly peeled the skin off the potatoes. 

'Ye ever been to Singapore?' he asked, biting into an apple.

She nodded, 'Aye. Me brother an' me went there when I was a kid.' She looked at him, lazing in front of her and glared a little, 'Y'know, I could use a little 'elp.' Jack just smirked and took another bite out of his apple. He looked down at the apple, remembering the time he'd tried to negotiate with Barbossa in the cabin. Will's name had been a great power he'd held over his rival. He hadn't really planned on telling him the name, a petty payback for the mutiny against him. Despite this fact, Barbossa couldn't die and was ever suffering. So being trapped on that island wouldn't have had the same affect. He'd still be living…in a way.

His mind wandered back to Will. His loyal friend. He reminded him off his father. That honest streak that did more harm than good. Who ever said honesty was a good thing? Honest only created nuisance, pain. As it would do, if he were an honest man. If he admitted to any sin, any blunder he had commited. The most recent being taking Ellie's family from her. He was sure there was a bruise where her fists had collided with his jaw, but he hadn't had the time to look at it really and, thankfully, no one had mentioned it. 

'Somethin' on yer mind, Capt'n?' Anamaria spoke up, breaking into his thoughts. 

Jack snapped out of his daze and looked at her. He grinned, 'None at all, luv.'

She smiled and put down the potato and knife, making her way over to him, 'It's that girl, isn't it?'

He frowned, it seemed the crew **_had _**noticed something was going on between them. He wandered if it was a discussed topic among the crewmates. He shrugged, 'Don't know what yer talkin' about, darlin'.'

She leaned against the wall across from him, 'I'm not blind. Ye know what I'm talkin' about.' There was a pause. He just looked at her, unflinchingly. She studied his features, 'Do you love her?'

Jack let out an incredulous laugh, 'Easy on, luv.'

Anamaria's face remained serious, 'But you do have feelings for her?'

Jack's expression slowly turned serious, he stepped closer to her, 'Yer prying, Anamaria.' 

The sound of footsteps forced them to look up at the steps. Jack frowned, surprised to see Elizabeth clad in brown trousers and a tattered, white shirt. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, her feet on the wooden floorboards, their eyes met. She forced a grin, 'What're my orders, Captain Sparrow?'

Jack frowned, thoroughly confused, 'Elizabeth…'

'That's Miss Turner, if you don't mind, Captain,' she responded. 

Silence filled the room. Jack's confusion and Elizabeth's boldness created an atmosphere that did nothing to comfort Anamaria, who was confused by their encounter. She looked over at Elizabeth, 'Ye can give me a hand with these,' she indicated to the potatoes. 

Elizabeth didn't hesitate and made her way over to the table, lifting a spare knife. She paused for a moment, eying it uncertainly. 

'Well…if you'll excuse me, ladies,' Jack made his way towards the stairs, 'Anamaria. _Miss Turner_.' He made his way back to the deck. 

Elizabeth continued to eye the knife, uncertainly, her attitude left along with Jack. She'd gotten the surprised reaction she had hoped for. If he just wanted another hand on his ship, then that's what he'd get. If she really meant nothing to him, then that's what she'd be. Just another crewmate who would _watch her own back._If only she'd ever peeled a damn potato! 

'Ye never done this before?' Anamaria frowned, genuinely surprised. She lifted a potato and sliced off the skin of it, 'Like that.' 

Elizabeth lifted a potato and mimicked her action, not a successfully, succeeding in dropped the potato back onto the table and almost cutting herself in the process. Anamaria couldn't help laughing and lifted the potato back up, giving it to her, and gave her a slower demonstration. 

~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, this was a pretty uneventful chapter. Pretty much a link between the last one and the next few. Nothing too significant happening aside from Elizabeth's new attitude. But I felt it was necessary. The smalls things an' all that. Like Anamaria and Elizabeth bonding. Not only that, I need to do a little research on Singapore during the 1700s, lol. I realised as I began to write their arrival on the Island and had to write this one instead. Don't worry, the next chapter will be better! Posted tomorrow, as usual! ;-)  


	15. Pry

Hmm, a pretty long chapter from me this time! More than 2000 words :-D. Earlier too. And there is possibly going to be another one tonight, seeing as there's no school tomorrow and the party isn't until next week. Hehe. I promised all of ye a good chapter and this, in my opinion of course, is rather good as the majority of it is one scene between Jack and Elizabeth. Jack and Elizabeth goodness, like has been requested. Hehe. 

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I didn't really expect to get much for that last chapter, hehe, thanks.   
**  
Cousin Mary** -  Indeed, Ana did seem to have a respect towards Elizabeth towards the end of the movie. However, technically, Elizabeth and Jack aren't sleeping together in the same room. He's been camping out on the deck most nights. Unless there's a storm, in that case the whole crew will be up. Meaning, that he wouldn't really have much reaction if Ellie did decide to move into the same room as Anamaria (who sleeps with the rest of the crew). I agree with you about Ellie having more friends on board may put Jack in an awkward position.  
  
**Q.Annes Lace **– I don't really see any reason for Ana to hate Elizabeth. Their seen before when she was rather harsh with her was due to the fact that she is a threat to the rest of the crew. But after that, I don't see any reason for them not to be friends. Liz's new attitude was pretty much a spur of the moment thing for me, lol. Which actually is what most of the chapters in this story is, so…it doesn't really made a difference. Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
**Brittle – **lol. Would you expect the governor's daughter with servants dressing her to know how to peel a potato? She is very unaccustomed to the whole 'pirate life', which is pretty much all the duties. Hehe. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
**Terries **– Ah! A new reviewer! Welcome! I have no idea what Elizabeth will do when she finds out! lol. I've been thinking about that since the beginning of the story. Jack and Elizabeth **must** have conflicts, it's what made them so entertaining to watch in the movie. Hehe. Anyway, thanks for the review! And I hope you enjoy the story.   
  
**Capt'n Keira Sparrow**, **Jack Sparrows Booty** _(**welcome!**) _and **Daydream Believer14 – **Thanks for the reviews!       

~~~~~~~

Elizabeth had finally managed to succeed in peeling the potatoes, and had two cuts on her left hand as proof of her work. She'd actually managed to enjoy being in the presence of another woman for the first time in weeks. After that she had joined Gibbs in scrubbing the deck, something she **_did not _**take kindly to. She was surprised holes hadn't worn through the knees of her trousers. She was now wiping a few cutlasses, along with Kursar. She had been pleased to catch Jack watching her in wonder more than a few times. But she was confused as to why she was going out of her way to…impress him. She had wanted to show him she was not the delicate flower he treated her like. She was quite capable of looking after herself. Which she knew she wasn't. She was becoming increasingly terrified as her imagination ran wild with visions of being killed in a battle or taken by any other pirates or pirate hunters. 

She couldn't help but admire Jack. He was a brave man, if nothing else. He never showed any trace of fear, of barely any emotion. He acknowledged the fact that his life would probably be a short one, but never showed any regret. It was as if he was proud. Proud that he would he hanged or killed because of his decision to be a pirate. Her eyes lifted from the cutlass in her hand, rising up to Jack, who was behind the helm, a look of content on his face at being where he belonged. She smiled a little at the sight and turned to look at the Island, only fifteen minutes away from them. She looked back down at the cutlass and ran the cloth over it once more, before placing it down on the table. 

'That's all ye'll be needin' t'do 'ere, Miss Elizabeth,' Kursar smiled genuinely at her, showing her the first sign of acceptance she'd had since her arrival. 

She smiled back at him, nodded, and moved towards the captain's quarters. She decided that on their arrival in Singapore. She'd rather be seen as a lady than a pirate. She didn't quite feel safe enough to wear her current attire.

~~~~~  
  
The _Pearl_ anchored at the docks of Singapore soon later, and the crew was quickly ready to go into the town. Singapore by night. Elizabeth stepped out of the cabin, dressed in a humble cream dress, and made her way onto the deck, watching as the crew eagerly left the ship. Her eyes searched for a friendly face, someone she could explore the nearby town with. She felt a hand on her arm and turned, facing the smiling expression of Kursar. 

'Ye wanna go for a walk?' he inquired, his voice friendly. She seriously considered accepting his offer, however noticed Jack still standing by the helm and felt slightly insecure about going somewhere, alone, with a man she hadn't had much contact with. 

She smiled, ruefully, 'I was hoping to have a walk by myself, if you don't mind, Mr Kursar.'

The man looked slightly dejected, but kept his smile and nodded. He didn't say anything, and simply made his way past her, on his way after the other pirates, who were heading for the nearest bar.  
  
Elizabeth watched after him, slightly relieved, then looked back up at the helm, only to see that Jack was looking down at her. She shifted, awkwardly, then turned and made her way off the ship, heading in the opposite direction of the other pirates. 

Her mind stayed with Jack, as she thought of their recent encounters since she arrived. The moments he comforted her while she grieved. Watching the sunset, she had yet to see it rise. The kiss. The argument that followed. Jack had frightened her that day. The unfeeling look in his eyes, the threatening look. She had been sure he was going to strike her. Never had she thought that Jack would do it to her. And although he didn't, the memory was still very fresh in her mind. He was capable of things she would never imagine. It both terrified and intrigued her. But she didn't understand his reaction. Surely her rejecting him couldn't make him be so cold? There must be something else. 

How could things get so complicated in such a short space of time? How could her whole life change its course in the space of three weeks? 

She made her way into a quieter side of the town, along past a sculpture lined with fountains and candle lamps spotlighting it. She smiled to herself, running her hand through the water that surrounded the stone sculpture. She admired it, a sculpture of a creature, half lion, half fish. She reached over, touching it, running her hand down it, letting it rest back in the water, her eyes remaining on the unique creature. 

'It's the Merlion.'

Elizabeth turned sharply at the familiar voice. Her eyes met with Jack's. Warm eyes this time. Lined with kohl. He walked over, cupping his hand under one of the fountains and, capturing someone water, splashed it across his face. She watched him, her stomach light. She lowered her eyes to her hands, which were resting in the water. She mimicked his actions, splashing the cool water over her face. She leaned her head back, letting the water slowly trickle down, off her chin, onto her dress.

Jack watched her, taking in her features. The candle lamps that lined the street dimly lighted it. She lowered her head once again, and turned to face him. He swallowed hard, the guilt over Will slowly began to fade, hide, as he looked at her. He reached over, brushing a strand of hair from her face, letting his hand linger at the side of her it. 

Elizabeth looked into his eyes for a moment, before reaching up and grasping his hand in hers, 'No, Jack,' she whispered, her eyes brimmed with confused tears. 

His hand immediately dropped, accepting her rejection without fight. But his eyes remained on hers, as did hers. He suddenly broke into a grin, 'I wanna show ye somethin'.'

She frowned, but didn't have a time to say anything before he grasped her hand and lead her back to the ship, almost in a run. She laughed a little, 'Jack, where are we going? Why are you bringing me back here?'

'Just don't ask questions for once, Ellie,' he replied. She smiled, pleased at his use of her nickname. Her hand remained gently clasped in his as they stepped onto the deck of the ship. He released her hand and turned to look at her, 'Wait here.' He turned and ran over to the corner of the ship, and lifted a rope ladder from the floorboards. She frowned as he made his way back over. 

'What's that for?' she questioned. He grinned and pointed up at the highest mast. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, 'No! Jack!…'

'What?' he laughed a little at the terror on her face, 'Don't ye trust me yet?'

Elizabeth's eyes flickered over his face, resting on his eyes. She bit her lip and looked up at the mast, 'What to you want to show me?'

He smirked again, 'Ye'll only find out if ye come with me.' He rolled up the rope ladder and put his arm through it, 'Now. I'm gonna climb up the rope 'ere,' he shook the rope in his hand, 'an' when I get to the top, I'm gonna throw this ladder down t'ya. An' you're gonna climb up it an' then I'll show ye, savvy?'

She paused for a moment, looking up at the top of the mast, uneasily. 

'Elle, I'm not gonna let ya fall,' Jack reassured her, 'trust me.'

Her eyes rested on him again. After a second she smiled and nodded, 'All right.'

He grinned in triumph, then began to pull himself up the mast. Elizabeth watched him expertly climb the vertical post. She turned and walked over to a nearby stool, sitting down on it, toying with the cream fabric of her dress. She looked over her shoulder at the docks. There wasn't much life on them at this time, which surprised her. She'd actually been surprised Jack had even been brave enough to bring the _Pearl_ into them. 

She sighed, looking down at her wedding band. She reached up with her right hand, fiddling with the ring. A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of her deceased husband. The pain was too real for her. It replaced the numbness that she had felt in the wake of his death.  The guilt that she barely seemed to mourn him a tall since it had happened overwhelmed her. She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to cry over him around Jack. It was too awkward for that. 

'Ellie?' Jack's voice called to her.

She looked up and noticed the ladder hanging from the mast, a meter up from the deck, not quite long enough to reach it. She rose her eyes back up to Jack, then stood up, making her way over to the rope ladder. She grasped the highest wooden bar she could and pulled herself up, until her feet rested on another bar beneath her. She slowly climbed up the ladder, slightly unnerved as it swayed with each of her movements. 

She eyed the deck, half way up the mast. She swallowed hard, her stomach tight, then focused her eyes on the rope ladder, carefully, as she continued on her way up. The sway of the ladder had began to lessen as she got higher and higher to the top. She looked up and saw Jack still standing at the top, watching her anxiously. She grinned with determination and pulled herself steadily the rest of the way up the rope ladder.         

When she was in reach, Jack grasped her arm, 'Right, up ye come.' He helped her by pulling her up onto the long rod of the mast. He let her grasp onto the side post, and put an arm around her so he could hold onto it. She looked to him, a confused expression on her face, wondering why he had brought her up here. He grinned and pointed, looking over the near town.

Elizabeth's head turned to look at the scene. Her lips separated slightly, her eyes widening a little in awe. The Island's towns were lit with candle lamps. The sculptures and buildings glowed under the light of the fire. A small smile appeared on her lips, as she looked at Jack, 'It's beautiful, Jack.' She spoke quietly. 

Jack just shrugged, sitting down on the mast, 'Aye.' 

She looked at him for a moment before, whilst keeping a tight grip of the mast, sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Jack broke it. 'It's pretty in daylight.' He shrugged, 'I like this better, though. No people around t'disturb ya.' Elizabeth smiled and nodded. He pointed to the nearest sculpture, 'See the Merlion?' She nodded. They sat silence once again. He stared out at the picture before him and wore an expression of contentment. 

Elizabeth turned her head to the side, looking at him. She looked back out at the Island. It was an idealistic, dreamy scene. One that she would have expected Will to show to her, had he discovered it. But never Jack. He didn't seem to be the kind of person to appreciate such beauty. But there was a lot of things she was finding out about Jack since her arrival. She swallowed and fiddled with the fabric of her dress once again with her freehand.

'Have you ever been in love, Jack?' 

She felt the arm that was behind her, clutching to the post, tense up and could sense an instant change in his mood. The silence was deafening.

'D'ya think I'd be the kind of man capable to love someone other than my ship?' he asked her. She wasn't sure how he meant the question to be. His voice was distant; his tone didn't alter with any of the words. She didn't know how to answer his question, for fear of offending him or appearing naïve. 

'I wouldn't have thought so…' she replied, cautiously, 'but…after tonight…'

Silence.

'I've been in love.' It was a murmur that she had strained to here. Almost missed, had it not been for the silence. 

Silence.

'What happened to her?' she cut into silence.

'God, Ellie!' he turned to her, his face mere inches from hers, 'What do you want from me?!'

She held eye contact with him, not really sure herself. Her feelings for him were intricate, twisted. She held a forbidden attraction towards him that, although she couldn't deny, she could not admit. **_Would_** not admit. His eyes bore into hers, daring her to question him further. To pry further into his soul. 

'I just want a friend, Jack,' she whispered.

Silence followed her statement. His eyes slowly softened, as he thought back to her rant earlier that week. _Abandonment_. He lowered his eyes, then brought them back up to hers and reach up, lightly caressing her face, 'You got that, Ellie.'

Her eyes remained on his, a small smile appearing on her face. She shifted closer to him and tentatively laid her head on his shoulder. After a few moments she felt him place a light kiss on the top of her head, so light she could barely feel it. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes. She was playing with fire.  

  
~~~~~~~  
  
Tada! Jack and Ellie goodness? I'll try and get another chapter up for ye all later on tonight, folks! HOWEVER! I'm not making any promises; I don't want to rush it. The research on Singapore was pretty much unnecessary, seeing as the timeline is completely mucked up. Singapore wasn't founded until 1819! However, I'm pretty sure that Pirates Of The Caribbean was meant to take place during the Golden Age of Piracy…and it's not like Singapore wouldn't have **_existed_** before then, so…it's pretty much an island where pirates go. lol. According to me anyway. Jack **_has_** been there before, it's a possibility. I needed the story to take place in 1743, so it will fit in with Jack's past and his father being in the _House Of Lords_. So…lol. Hope ye all liked the chapter!    


	16. Pearl

Ah, looks like I didn't get another chapter up last night. I had a bit of writers block, so I hope this is a good chapter for ye all :-). I got lots of new reviewers also! And lots of reviews at that! 

Now, because there's so many, I can't write individual replies to everyone, except the ones I have something specific to say, so her we go…  
Thanks for the reviews to:  
**Dead Girls Watch **_(hiya! lol)_

**DataKenobi05 **_(welcome!)_

**Junifer22 **_(welcome!)_**  
Neo-Digi **_(welcome!)_

**Merlana **_(welcome!)_**  
Cousin Mary**

**Cap'n Keira Sparrow **

**Terries**

Now for specific…responses?-

**Jen** – Errors? ***blushes* **Grammatical (rolls eyes) that's what I get for using a thesaurus. lol. Thanks for pointing that out…hopefully there aren't too many in this chapter! lol. Doesn't Elizabeth ruin it, just? Thanks for the review!  
  
**Jenn POTC lovah **_(welcome)_** - **Ah, what I meant was I have set this story sometime in the 1700s. But Singapore wasn't founded until 1819, so I wasn't able to research far enough back to make this historically accurate, seeing as there's no information on the country before 1819. It wasn't really something I needed to say, really, lol. Glad you like the story! Thanks for the review! 

**Brittle – **lol, Jack and Ellie goodness especially for u, brittle! ;-) The Merlion? I think it's the traditional sculpture of Singapore. Em… there's an image of it at dusk. That's the pretty, modern one. I've seen a picture of the original. It's rather ugly. lol. There's sculptures of it everyone on the island. It's a very beautiful country from the pictures. Hehe. Thanks for the review! Hope ye like the chapter!  
  
**_On with the story!_**   
  


~~~~~~

Jack walked down the busy street, his eyes glancing over the faces that passed him. Many of them appeared to be either hung over or in extremely high spirits. He'd already found on of his crew, Baxter, passed out against a wall not too far back. He and Ellie had spent another hour on the mast the former night, before she'd went back to his quarters, claiming she was exhausted. Probably due to the unfamiliar work she'd done earlier that day. He grinned, the picture of her on her hands and knees, scrubbing away at the deck of the ship in his mind. He looked back over his shoulder and just could see the black sails of the _Pearl _over the buildings. 

'Jack!' Gibbs appeared in front of him, 'Where'd ye get off t' last night?'

He grinned, continuing to swagger down the street with his friend beside him, 'Just decided to stay on the ship a little bit longer.'

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, 'So did Miss Elizabeth, if I recall what I saw.'

Jack frowned, 'What did you see?'

'I see the way ye look at 'er, Jack,' he got to the point, 'we all do...But it's foolish, yer a pirate. She's yer best mate's woman.' 

He rose his eyes to his friend's, 'No, William, was my best mate. Will was just his son. He was nothing to me. Just a kid I had to look out for 'cause 'is father 'elped me out a few times.' A silence followed, Gibbs looked at him, his expression unconvinced.  

'No, Jack,' he shook his head, 'I saw the way ye acted when ye found out 'bout the _Eloquence_. An' yer gonna 'ave to tell 'er sooner or later. Or she's gonna 'ear it from someone else.'

Jack stopped and sat down on the stonewall he had been approaching, 'No. Only we know about it. I can't…'

'Ye love 'er,' Gibbs interrupted him, his comment said with certainly.  

Jack's features hardened as he stood back up again, facing him, 'No.' 

'Then why d'ya care so much 'bout 'er? If ye don't care 'bout Will, then why should it bother ya that ye were the one that killed 'im?' 

Jack threw a punch at Gibbs, sending him back onto the ground. He paused for a moment, looking at him, slightly shocked at his own impulsive reaction to Gibbs' comment. Gibbs looked up at Jack, completely unaware that the blow had been coming until it made contact with his face. He let out a small laugh of incredulity, shaking his head as he stood up. He just looked at him, the same certain look remaining in his eyes, before he turned and made his way back down the street, towards the _Pearl_.      

Jack watched after him and lowered his eyes to the fist he'd struck one of his closest friends with. He bit his lip, wondering what had possessed him to do it. His mind went back to Will, the guilt that had hidden the previous night suddenly coming back in an overwhelming rush. He hated Gibbs for bringing reality back to him. Harder than the smack across the face he'd given him. He sung down onto the wall, as he thought of Elizabeth. Widowed at twenty-three years old. Lost her father and only child. All because of him.  

'He's right y'know,' a voice spoke behind him. 

He turned to face the owner of the voice; Anamaria. He turned back to his previous position, 'What d'ye want, Ana?'

She walked over and sat down on the wall, facing him. 'She puts up a tough front. She aint that strong.'

'I know that,' he retorted, a quiet hiss, 'I've seen her at her worst. I know.'

'Then ye know, if anythin' happens between the two of ye, and she finds out 'bout the _Eloquence, _it'd break 'er,' she warned, 'if ye care 'bout 'er, ye wouldn't let that happen.' There was a short pause before she continued, 'Do ye love 'er?'    

Jack looked at her for a moment, as if pondering her question. He abruptly stood, 'She's my friend.' He turned and made his way further down the street, wanting nothing more than to be alone in that moment, his high spirits due to the night below had dramatically plummeted within the last five minutes.

~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth slowly woke in Jack's cabin, the sound of the pirates on deck awakening her. She squinted against the sunlight, her eyes resting on the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Five past eleven. She frowned; surprised that she had slept so long. She pushed herself up onto the headboard. She held up her left hand and looked at her wedding band against the light. She reached up and fiddled with it, bringing her hands closer to her. She continued to toy with the ring for a few moments. The night before she had managed to cry herself to sleep thinking of him. Him and Jack, her son.   

She pushed herself out of the bed and made her way over to the chest of drawers situated next to the clock. Her eyes glanced over the quill, blank sheets of paper and a few empty bottles that were sprawled across it. She reached for the top drawer, pulling it open. Jack's compass. Some random pieces of gold. Maps; Spanish Main. Atlantic. Pacific. She pushed the drawer shut and turned, noticing the bag she had carried the few things she had brought with her. Three dresses, some of Will's clothes. It was what she could remember. 

She made her way over to the bag she hadn't looked in since her arrival. She had gone in it only to bring out the few items of clothing, not looking any further into it. It held memories, she was sure of it. The bag itself was a memory. She stood in front of it, eyeing it as if it were an explosive that was due to blow up at any second. She stepped towards it, pulling the bag open, uncertainly. She reached in and pulled out a box, a necklace inside it. She smiled, softly, a birthday present from Will. She lifted the bag and made her way over to the bed, she felt a pang of hurt go through her as she continued to take the contents of the bag out. Many of the things she had were gifts Will had given her, a few paintings that had been done for them by an incredible artist, Marcus Themland. 

Her hand lingered on one of the paintings. One that was not of only her and Will, but also had Jack, at the age of two, held by Will on his hip. Her eyes welded at the sight of her son, the child was grinning, a spirited grin, as he clutched his father. The image was of great detail. Every one of his three freckles on his face. He had his father's looks. But his mother's eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek as she covered her mouth with one of her hands. She let the painting float down onto the bed. She swallowed hard, tears continuing to brim in her eyes as she thought of her son, and reached into the bag, pulling out another painting, on a thinner piece of paper. 

It wasn't one by Marcus. It was Jack's. Three people standing together. Elizabeth stood, a red dress on, '_mammy'_ written above the person, in the middle was Jack, '_me'_, clutching onto her hand. His other hand clutched the drawing of Will, '_father'. _The three of them stood in front of a ship. Merely a deck with a large black sail on it, like the one in the stories his mother had told him. 

A sob escaped Elizabeth. Her hand reached back up to cover her mouth as another sob escaped her. Another. Her hand tensed, tightening around the picture, crumpling the paper within her grip. The tears flowed freely. She closed her fist tighter, gathering all the paper in the one hand, until it was merely a paper ball in her clutches. She let out a cry as she hurled the ball across the other side of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~

It was the third day on the island. Jack had noticed a change in Elizabeth the past few days, a distance in her spirit although she had been warm towards him during any encounters they had together. He had found a child's painting, crumpled, in the corner of the room. Presumably one drawn by little Jack. He looked over at Gibbs, who was talking to Kursar. He'd been hesitant to offer an apology to him, out of fear it'd be rejected. It'd be far to humiliating. However, luck was with him and Gibbs had shrugged it off, accepted his apology and hadn't inquired into his and Ellie's relationship since. 

He scanned the docks, his eyes resting on Ellie, who was sitting on the edge of the pier. He smiled and made his way off the ship towards her.

Elizabeth gently disturbed the ocean water, trailing the toe of her boot over the surface, smiling down at the ripples. She remember when she was a child she would do this on the docks of Port Royal. Well, not so much a child. Twelve years of age, not long after they'd arrived. She'd been fascinated by the pirate ship she had seen on the crossing, _The Black Pear. _She hadn't known it was her at the time, thought. 

Never would she have thought that eight years later it would be that same ship that took her captive to the Isla De Muerta.  Or that four years after that it would be the ship she would be living on. She raised her eyes from the water to the _Pearl_. 

'Admirin' me ship, Miss Turner?' Jack's voice sounded behind her.

She smiled, without turning around, and continued trailing her foot across the surface, 'Indeed I was, Captain. Where might one have come across such a ship?'

'Earlston Harbour, milady,' he sat down next to her and grinned at her, 'Scotland.' 

She nodded, 'I know.' She looked at him and smiled back, 'You're not the only one who's travelled, Captain Sparrow.'  

Jack grinned back at her, then reached into his pocket, he pulled out an object, hidden in his clutches, 'Got somethin' for ye.' 

She looked at him and frowned, 'I don't accept stolen gifts.'

'Well, it's a pretty good thing it's not a stolen gift then, ay?' he quipped, 'hand.'

Elizabeth looked at him, unsurely for a moment, and held her hand out to him, eying his. He turned his hand and dropped what he was clutching onto her palm. She eyed the brown shell, having to restrain herself from dropping into the water. She looked up at Jack inquisitively, 'What is it?'   

'Yer supposed to open it, lass,' he smirked. She blushed slightly and pulled open the repulsive shell. Jack grinned, 'It's a pearl. Most natural piece of jewellery in the world.' 

Elizabeth tipped her head to the side, a small smile on her face as she admired the small, oval shaped white ball. She lowered it and pulled a handkerchief out her sleeve and wrapped the pearl carefully in it, before tucking the handkerchief into her boot. She looked to Jack and smiled, 'Thank you, Jack.' He just smiled back at her. She paused for a moment, before shifting closer to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. She pulled back and looked at him. He looked back at her, slightly awkward. 

He chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood, and grinned at her, 'Ye didn't know ye found pearls inside oysters?' She rolled her eyes and smirked, turning to look back out at the ocean. He smirked to himself and looked down at his hand resting on his lap, before lying back on the pier, wearing at look that told people he was completely content with the world.  

~~~~~~~  
  
Tada! Next chapter will be up soon, folks! Hopefully tomorrow ;-)


	17. Fiction

Hey! :-D Sorry, I'm not going to write review responses this time, seeing as I'm in a rather lazy mood. lol. Actually, it's really that I'm ill. Which would be the reason this is later than I had anticipated. Hopefully it's a good chapter though!

~~~~~~~

'Weigh anchor!' Jack bellowed, as he made his way to the helm, 'Hoist the sails!' Gibbs looked up as Jack climbed the few steps.

'Where to now, Capt'n?' 

'England,' he responded, forcing a grin onto his face. The thought of returning to his home country slightly disturbed him. But it had also been where Elizabeth had been raised as a child, and she'd made it clear to him that she would like to return. He had been even more distressed to learn that her home was in Swanage, dangerously close to Kingston Harbour. Despite this, there was no real reason he could give her to refuse her request, so had told her they would make for England after they had left Singapore. He had managed to keep them there another week, before the crew became agitated at the long stay.   

'England, Jack?' Gibbs frowned, 'Long way, is it not?'

'At the request of Miss Turner,' Jack smirked.

His friend looked at him for a moment, smirked and shrugged, 'Aye, Captain.' 

'Jack.'

He jumped at the sound of a female voice behind him. He turned and smiled at the woman behind him, 'Ellie. Somethin' yer after?'

'Nothing in particular,' she shrugged, moving to stand beside him, 'There's merely too little to do on this ship in the mornings.' She smiled at Gibbs, 'Mr Gibbs.' 

'Miss Elizabeth,' he nodded to her, gave a discreet wink to Jack, then turned on his way. 

Jack glared slightly at his back, hoping Elizabeth hadn't seen his action. He looked at her and grinned, 'So, Miss Ellie,' turned to look at her, one hand on the helm, he motioned to it with his free one, 'ye ever managed a ship before?'  

Elizabeth frowned, looking at him, the looked at the helm. Her eyes widened in realisation, as she turned her head back to face him. She shook her head, 'Jack, I couldn't possibly…'

'Course ye can!' Jack chuckled, taking her wrist gently and pulling her to stand at the helm, 'all ye gotta know is yer bearin's.' He smirked, 'And yer starboard from yer port.'

She looked up at him and glowered at him, playfully, 'I **do** know starboard from port, _Captain_.' She reluctantly let him place her hands on the helm, 'Unfortunately, I _don't_ know the bearings.' She shifted, slightly uncomfortable that Jack's hands remained on hers, his arms at either side of her. 

He leaned down, and spoke against her ear, 'Just 'old 'er tight. Keep 'er straight.' He let go of her hands. The ship jerked slightly to the side, as the pressure from the water caused her grip to falter somewhat. He quickly grasped her hands again and steadied the ship, hearing the grunts and complaints of the crew below. He ignored them, chuckling. 

Ellie giggled, nervously, and turned her head so she was looking at him, 'I told you I couldn't do it.'

He looked at her. He wore a grin but his eyes were serious, 'As a girl, ye used t' be quite the determined one. Looks like ye've change a lot the past few years.'

Ellie's eyes narrowed, she turned to look back towards the front of the ship, holding the helm steady in her hands. Jack grinned and slowly released his hold on her hands. The ship shifted, slightly, however remained on the right course. Jack smiled, genuinely, as he noticed Elizabeth's expression brighten. He walked around so he was facing her, and leaned casually against the side of the ship, 'There ye go.' Her eyes shifted to his. She gave him a self-satisfied grin. 

'Ye sure grown up a lot,' Jack spoke. 

She frowned. She didn't remember being particularly immature as a child either, not even a child. She had been nineteen years old when she had first met Jack. She didn't realise she had changed a tall during the past four years. She looked over at him, 'I'm not a child, Jack. I was barely a child when we first met.'

He grinned and straightened, making his way over to her, 'I know yer not a kid, Ellie.' He looked into her eyes, 'Ye just seem less…reckless.'

She frowned again and looked at him, 'Some would consider that to be a good thing.' 

Jack shrugged, 'Depends how ye look at the world, I guess. Life's short.' 

She turned questioning eyes to his. After a moment she spoke, 'If you're speaking of my resistance to be with you, Jack…'

He held up his hand, 'Hold it! That's not what I meant.' His eyes suggested otherwise. 

Elizabeth held his gaze for a moment, before she shook her head. Her eyes shimmered with tears, 'Jack…I can't let go…not this soon…' 

Jack swallowed. Although he didn't intend the conversation to take this course, her comment hurt him deeply, and he suddenly felt the need to change her judgment. 'Don't ye wanna be happy, Ellie?'

Her eyes turned cold, 'I can't believe you're even considering the two of us having a relationship so soon after my husband's death!' she hissed, not wanting the crew to hear. Her hands tightened around the helm, 'You were his friend, also.' 

Pangs of guilt hit him hard. 

'British Flags…looks strong,' 

_'Give it a miss…just this once.'_

_'Sir, the other ship's on our tails.'_

_'Load the guns!'_

_'No white flag?' 'No.'_

_''The ship 'e was on was sunken by pirates…Eloquence, Ellie said it was.'  _

_'It was the navy ship we sunk of the coast of Bridgetown.'_

_'Ye gotta tell 'er.'_

_'if anythin' happens between the two of ye…it'd break 'er.' _

Jack's eyes rose to Ellie's. She frowned, noticed the tears there. He drew in a sharp breath and shook his head, he took the helm off her, gently pushing her out the way, 'Yer right. I'm sorry.' He kept his eyes facing ahead, not daring to look at her. 

She looked at his back, bewildered at his sudden demeanour, 'Jack…' He made no response. She kept her eyes on him for a moment longer, before walking past him and down to the lower deck. She walked towards Anamaria, who was carrying a sack of flour below deck.

Jack kept his eyes on her and swallowed hard, whispered 'God, Ellie, I'm so sorry.

~~~~~~  
  
Rather short, I know. The next chapter will be longer though ;-) Hopefully I'll be feeling better soon. Next chapter asap! 


	18. Soul

Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you all still interested in this story? I'm better now and ready to continue it. hehe. Thanks for the reviews! Hope all of ye like this chapter!   
  


~~~~~~~

The events of that day had been repeating over and over in his head since that morning. _It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault._ Jack paced his quarters. _It wasn't. _He had no intentions of going after that ship. It was the ship that came after them. It was the Eloquence that followed them. _Try telling that to Ellie. _He turned, his fist flying against the wooden wall of his cabin. 

He couldn't tell her. It's not something that comes up in an everyday conversation. They barely spoke of Will as it was, except when desire threatened to bring them closer than morals permitted. At least Ellie's morals. He could easily push everything to the back of his mind and forget about it. He knew how to ignore guilt. How to ignore pain. He'd learned to do it from an early age, right after his father's death. There was no point holding onto something that wasn't there. Holding guilt over something that you can't change.   
  
He'd felt overwhelming guilt upon leaving Megan in England. And again after finding out the reason William had been 'killed' was because he had spoke against Barbossa for him. He always felt some form of guilt after killing another man. That's a reason why he loathed ruthless killing. One of them. The other being the cause of the deaths of his mother and siblings. Rival pirates of his father had killed them, only for the purpose of causing his father pain.

His mind drifted back to Elizabeth. He'd destroyed her life. Taken from her everyone she ever cared for. How could someone forgive another for such a crime? He would hate the man who caused him such grief; he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.   
  
He cared deeply for Ellie. Could he risk her hating him for the truth?

~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth walked, leisurely, across the deck. Her eyes remained fixed out on the horizon, a distant expression clear on her features. She thought back to her conversation with Jack. Brief dispute was a better way to describe it. Their relationship was taking a dangerous turn and she was angry with herself because she'd decided to take that risk. And now he appeared to be tormented by her mixed emotions. But her feelings for him had bewildered and haunted her. She couldn't deny the attraction, but did she have to actually _admit_ it?   
  
'Elizabeth?'

She startled out of her thoughts and turned to see Anamaria next to her. She forced a smile, 'Hello.'

'Hey,' Ana leaned against the deck, looking at her uncertainly, 'Are you okay?'

Elizabeth nodded, 'Yes, I'm fine.'

Her 'friend' tipped her head to the side, slightly, holding eye contact, 'It's Jack, isn't it?'

She swallowed slightly, unsure if she should admit it to her. Although they had found common ground, they weren't really friends. At least not the kind of friend you shared your feelings with. Acquaintances was, perhaps, a better word to describe their relationship. But she needed someone to talk to and Jack wasn't the appropriate person whom she wished to discuss this with. She nodded, a slightly cautious look in her eyes, 'And Will.'

Anamaria shifted, uncertain that she should be having a conversation like this with her. Jack wouldn't be pleased that she had interfered. 'D'ye care 'bout him?'

Elizabeth nodded, positive, 'I'm very…fond of him,' she shifted, uncomfortably.

'Ye want more than friendship,' Ana said. It was more a statement than a question. 

'I…I'm not sure,' she responded, her eyes drifting to the captain's quarters, 'It's so soon…Will has…'

'Don't ye think Will woulda wanted ye t' move on?'   
  
Elizabeth let out a light laugh and shook her head, 'Not this quickly.'

'But…ye don't want Jack?' 

She sighed and shook her head, 'I don't know what I want.' She looked back at her, 'I _do_ have feelings for him.' 

'I think that if ye feel that way about him,' Ana began, 'then ye should let him know. Tell 'im. I don't think ye should worry what Will would think…he aint comin' back. And life's short. Especially for folk like us. Jack's been lucky, but one day soon he's gonna stop bein' able t' cheat death.'

Elizabeth pondered her words for a moment. The very thought of loosing Jack was both cruel and devastating. Even more so if I happened and she had regrets…she wouldn't know what it would be like to be with him. She wondered what it would be like to love him. Be with him the way she had contemplated about, secretively. But would Jack even want her? The thought suddenly came to her. He had loved once. What if his heart still belonged to her? And she was waiting for him wherever he had left her? 

She shifted and looked back at Anamaria. She spoke softly, 'It's too soon.'

~~~~~~~  
  


Jack's eyes flickered open as the door behind him opened. He grunted, not pleased at being disturbed and turned to look around the side of the chair. He grinned when his eyes focused on the woman walking over to him, 'Ellie.' His grin didn't hide his exhausted expression. 

Elizabeth smiled at him and sat down in the chair across from him, 'I'm sorry about…'

'Forget it,' he spoke, dismissively, as he yawed tiredly, 'how the crew managing without me?' he teased. 

She grinned, 'Just fine, Captain.' 

An awkward silence filled the room. Jack shifted uncomfortably and looked at his bejewelled fingers, flexing them as they rested on the arm of the chair. Ellie's eyes followed his gaze. She tilted her head to the side, fascinated by the rings around each of his fingers. The jewels glimmered when they caught the light of the fire as his fingers moved. 

Jack's gaze went back to her and he smirked, noticing her interest. He lifted his hand, so the back was facing her and flexed his fingers once again, grinning at her, 'Like 'em?'

'Dare I ask where you obtained them?' she drew her eyes from the rings to look at him.  
  
He paused for a moment, silently, then tipped his head to the side with a grin, 'Ye think I pilfered 'em, Miss Turner?' 

'Well, you _are_ a pirate,' she smiled at him, 'if you didn't, were did you find them?'

Jack shifted looking at the rings, then back at her, 'I didn't. My father probably did. He was wearin' 'em since the first time I saw 'im. I just took them when he didn't have any need for them, anymore.'

'What do you mean?' she frowned.  
  
He looked up at her and forced a grin, 'Even the best pirates can end up meeting with the gallows, luv.'  
  


Her frown remained for a moment, then turned from shock to compassion within a few seconds when she realised what he meant, 'Jack…I'm so sorry…It must have been awful for you to see him like that.'

Jack didn't really know how to respond, not used to anyone showing empathy, pity towards him. He straightened, indignantly, 'I've seen plenty of hangin's in me life, Ellie. That was just one of 'em.'

Ellie's eyes remained on him. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. The last thing he wanted was to create any reason for her to offer sympathy towards him. He had managed to deal with his father's hanging alone for the past, what was it, twenty years? He didn't need to talk about it now. He startled out of his thoughts when Elizabeth's hand rested on his upper arm, squeezing it gently. His eyes rose to hers. She smiled softly at him. He forced her another smile and took her hand in his, removing it from his arm, and stood up. He looked around the room for a moment, then swaggered his way over to the large window. 

'Didn't notice 'ow late it was,' he spoke, his voice sounding more slurred than it had moments before. 

'Yes, it's just after midnight,' Elizabeth stood and walked over to him. She stood beside him but looked out at the ocean before them, the moonlight gently reflected off its surface. She turned her head to look at him. His gaze was not on the ocean, but the moon that seemed to float above. 'Jack, tell me about your father.' She noticed him tense beside her, his eyes remaining on the glowing sphere in the sky. 

'There's nothin' to tell,' he spoke uneasily, 'I was a kid, I don't remember much.' She looked at him for a moment, wanting him to tell her more but was wary about actually ask him to. His eyes slowly met hers. He lowered his eyes, 'I was fourteen, I saw it.' She bit her bottom lip, tears welled in her eyes. 

A father's hanging was not something a boy of fourteen should have to endure, 'You're mother allowed you to witness this?'   
  
He looked at her for a moment. A flash of pain passed over his features, but was quickly disguised. 'She was already dead.' Ellie's eyes widened further at the revelation and she suddenly felt guilty for speaking. 'I remember them both. I remember both times. Wasn't just my mother the first time, was my brothers and sister too. My father wasn't around. He didn't help. Was his fault they came after us in the first place.' 

_Who? _Elizabeth's mind called out. She refrained from asking the question. She was afraid to say anything for fear of causing anymore anguish on his part.   

'He came back for me though,' a small smile appeared on the pirate's face, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. His voice was quiet, a far-away tone when he continued,  'Gabriel saved me. Made me wait outside. I could hear almost everything…' he paused, then mentally shook himself. He smirked at her, 'Yer awful quiet, Miss Elizabeth.'

She continued to look at him, he felt her eyes digging deep into him. Searching him for emotion. She spoke quietly, 'Jack…' Her hand was on his cheek, gently caressing it. He grinned, disguising his feelings, but leaned into her palm for a moment before he pulled away from her. He looked back out the window. The moon was full that evening; a giant sphere in the sky. He could feel Ellie's hand on his shoulder, where it hand fallen when he turned away from her. He shouldn't enjoy the warmth that feeling of her palm sent through him. After a few more moments, she shyly let her fingertips stroke the bare skin of his neck. He looked back at her, surprised at her actions. 

Ellie smiled softly at him, her hands becoming bolder as she let the slip to the back of his neck, gently caressing the hair there. She stepped closer to him her other hand reached up to stroke his cheek. Her eyes left his and lowered to his lips, which were parted slightly. She unconsciously ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip and then used the hand on the back of his neck to pull him lower, as she pushed up the small distance to kiss him. 

Her movements, started off by the shy stroke and ending with the kiss, had startled Jack. It certainly wasn't something he had been expecting. It took his a few moments to respond to her kiss, her lips moved gently over his, her hand continued to caresses the back of his neck. The hand that was on his cheek rested on his shoulder. Slightly hesitant, he moved his lips with hers, then placed his hands on her sides, running them up and down, before he slipped one around to her lower back, pulling her closer to him, and burying the other in her hair.

Her heard her moan into the kiss as he deepened it. He suddenly realised what was happening. _Kiss_. _Ellie_. _Will. Eloquence. _His hands went to the sides of her shoulders and firmly pushed her from him, instantly breaking the kiss. 

Ellie's eyes remained closed, a slight look of regret on her features. She opened her eyes to look at him, a look of confusion, upset and desire shone through. He looked at her, apologetically. A look of anger suddenly passed across her features as she took a step back from him. She turned and walked swiftly towards the door.  
  
'It was me, Ellie.'  
  
Jack's voice halted her in her tracks. A crease formed on her brow as she turned slightly to look at him, completely confused by his statement. Her eyes met with Jack's. Torment. Sorrow. Remorse. They were all there staring back at her. Her eyes were questioning, her expression one of utter bewilderment. 

'I did it,' he spoke quietly, his eyes remaining fixed on hers, 'The _Eloquence_…It was the _Pearl_.'      

~~~~~~~  
  
Well, it had to happen sometime, didn't it? :-P I shall have the next chapter up soon! 


	19. Truth

**Twisted Fairytales  
  
Chapter 19 – There's No Comfort In The Truth****  
  
Disclaimer: **I do not ownthe people or the ship that I obviously do not own, as they are fictional and belong to the people that created them. :-P  
  
**Rating: **PG-13  
  
**Author's Note: **Oh, good. You waited for me. Hehe. I didn't actually expect to have a chapter up tonight. I got a very bad school report, so expected to be banned from the internet for life. lol. But here we are, Chapter 19.  

~~~~~

She stood, stunned. She shook her head, 'No,' her voice was barely a whisper, Jack only knew what she had said by lip reading. Her hand moved to her mouth, resting over it for a moment, before reaching up to her hair. 'No, Jack…it wasn't…it couldn't have been…'

**  
**'The Eloquence was attacked by pirates,' James looked at her, 'There were no survivors.  
Pirates.  
'The Black Pearl…the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate,' Jack smirked at the commodore.   
Pirates.  
Black Pearl.  
Jack.

  
Her eyes flew to his, wide with realisation. She shook her head, 'No. How…how…' 

He took a few steps towards her, 'Elizabeth…' She flinched, taking a step back from him. 

Ellie's expression remained confused, her eyes continued to dance over the floor as she tried to take in what he'd told her. The extent of his fault sudden crashed down on her, hard. He'd killed her father. Her husband. Her child. Will. Jack. It couldn't be true. It couldn't have been him. Life wasn't this cruel. She raised her eyes to his once again  

Jack stared back at her. She'd seen that look before. The look he had given Barbossa. 

Her eyes filled with tears, as a small sob escaped her. She shook her head, refusing to cry. Her eyes clouded with anger, 'You…you bastard,' she whispered, callously, 'how could you…how could you do this to me?'  

'Ellie…'

'No!' she interrupted him, her voice came back, no longer a whisper, 'You knew! You knew you'd killed them and you brought me here?! You…you took everything from me…everything I've cared about…and you…you…' she turned from him, rubbing her hands on her face, suddenly feeling nauseous. She breathed heavily for a moment, trying to calm herself down. Her eyes rose to the mirror on the other side of the room, meeting with Jack's. She tensed and turned to face him once again. 'You kissed me,' it was an accusation. She shook her head, her eyes remaining fixed on his.  
  


'Ellie,' he reached out to touch her shoulder. 

'Don't touch me!' she suddenly screamed, smacking his hand away from her before she pushed against his chest, pushing him back from her, 'Stay away from me! I don't wanna see you! I don't wanna look at you!' Tears were running down her cheeks now but she didn't care. 

Jack struggled to remain on his feet as he stumbled back from her. He watched as her hands went up to cover her face, her body trembled as another sob escaped her. Her hands fell to her sides again as she looked around the room as if she were in a cage. 

She searched for an escape. An escape from this harsh reality. She looked back at Jack again, tears continued to run down her cheeks. She turned, hurriedly, fleeing from the cabin. 

Jack watched after her, his stomach tight. He lowered his eyes as the tears threatened to overflow. He turned and made his way to the drinks cabinet and pulled a bottle of rum down, then made his way back to his chair, falling down onto it carelessly. He reached up for the cork and yanked it out, before downing some of the liquid.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth rushed across the deck; ignoring the stares she got from the crew. She hurried down the stairs and pushed her way into the second cabin; relieved to see it was empty. She looked around the room. Four bunks. Two desks. A few lamps. Other things belonging to the pirates on the bunks and floor. She reached up, grasping her hair as another sob escaped her. Her other hand reached over and struck at the things on the desk next to her, letting them crash to the ground. Another sob escaped her as she hit at the things on the pirates bed next to her. They crashed to the floor, following the things that had been on the desk.   
  
She burst into tears and slowly sunk down to the ground with her back against the wall. She drew her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms tightly around them and buried her face in the fabric of her dress, sobbing quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
   

Jack looked up as Gibbs burst into the room. His eyes narrowed, 'Don't ye know 'ow t' knock?' he took another swig from his bottle.

Gibbs looked at him for a moment, before he pushed the door shut. He lifted a bottle of rum from the cabinet as he made his way over. He sat down in front of Jack and pulled the cork out of his bottle. He took a quick swig of it, then sighed. He looked at the bottle in his hand, before back up at Jack, who was admiring the rings on his fingers. 'Ye told 'er.'   
  


Silence followed Gibbs's statement.   
  
Jack laughed suddenly and shook his head, 'Aye,' he turned cold eyes to his best friend, 'And 'o's advice was that?'

Gibbs looked at him for a moment, before he responded. 'Ye did the right thing, Jack. She 'ad a right t' know.' 

Jack looked at the liquid that seemed to swirl around the bottle. He tipped his head to the side, continuing to look at the liquid, 'She hates me.'

His friend shook his head, 'No, Jack, she don't hate you. She's just upset. It'll pass. It was an accident.'

'I took everything from her,' he repeated her words from earlier.  
  
'No, she's got you.'   

Jack shook his head, looking back at him, 'It's not enough, Gibbs. I killed Will. I killed her kid.' He looked down at the bottle again, swallowing hard. He lifted the bottle to his lips and gulped more of it down. Gibbs watched his friend for a few moments. 

The room went silent. Jack was happy about that. He didn't want to talk. Talking just made things worse. The truth will set you free. Something he'd heard in church when he was a kid. He was free. He had been free. He'd always been free, he didn't need the truth. He didn't need honesty. He had nothing to gain from the truth. He shouldn't have told her. He should have ceased the moment. It was what he wanted. It was what she wanted. But now it was tainted. Everything went wrong in the space of a few minutes. 

'D'ye love 'er, Jack?' 

There was no comfort in the truth. An honest man would die because of his honesty. It happened with Bill. It wouldn't happen to him. The truth ruined everything. Dishonesty, as he'd told Barbossa, was all you could expect from him. He looked at Gibbs. 

'No.'

~~~~~~~  
  


Tada. Hope Elizabeth's action was plausible to ye all :-) As a wise writer once said to me you know you're going somewhere when you picture the scene in your head, so I just wrote what I pictured her reaction would be. Hehe. Thanks for the reviews!

**Review Responses:  
  
Cat Girl Utah – **Ahh…sorry for giving you false hope because of the title of the last chapter ***looks sheepish***. I didn't really think very carefully about that title.  
  


**Date Kenobi **– I hate cliffhangers too. On other peoples' stories. However, I find that when you do leave cliffhangers you tend to get more reviews. lol. But I didn't leave everyone hanging for long, only a day or so. :-D  
  
**Neo Digi – **Two weeks? Has it been that long? Goodness me! Sorry for the long wait, hope the past two chapters have made up for it. :-P  
  
**Nicole – **Ah, a new reviewer! Welcome! :-D Glad you're enjoying the story! 

**Brittle** – Heylo there. Hehe. You can put the hamster away again, I have updated** *peers over the desk* **Like Elizabeth's reaction? Was it worth the cliffy? Hehe. Thanks for the review! ;)  
  
**Jack Sparrow's Booty, Piratey Elf, Daydream Believer, Q.Annes Lace and Dead Girls Watch** – Thanks for the reviews! ;-)

  
  



	20. Defeat

**Twisted Fairytales  
  
Chapter 20 – Defeated By Something That Was Never There ****  
  
Disclaimer: **I do not ownthe people or the ship that I obviously do not own, as they are fictional and belong to the people that created them. :-P  
  
**Rating: **PG-13  
  
**Author's Note: **Here we are my dedicated readers! :-D Hope ye all like this chapter, I've not got much else to say really. Hehe. 

~~~~~

  
Elizabeth shivered, looking around the cabin. She looked down at her wedding ring and gently twirled it around her finger as she let out a shuddering breath. She had to get out this ship. This ship alone was a curse. The first time she'd been aboard was when she'd been taken captive. The next after her family were killed. Now she'd learned that this was the very vessel that had killed them. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, suddenly feeling cold. It would be at least another two weeks before they arrived in England. 

There was a soft knock at the door. 'Elizabeth? Are ye all right?'   
  


Elizabeth sighed, Ana's compassionate voice breaking the silence of the room. She stood and turned, pulling open the door. Anamaria immediately came through the door, closing it behind her. She took in the state of her and half of the crew's cabin, before looking back at Elizabeth, who looked back apologetically. 

'He told you?' Ana spoke quietly.

Elizabeth's eyes flew to hers, startled that she knew. But it all made sense. She would have been there, after all. The whole crew was bound to know. They would have been having a right laugh at her expense. They knew that Jack was responsible for her husband's death, not only that, but they suspected their had been an intimate relationship going on between she and him. 

'Why didn't you tell me?' she spoke quietly to the other woman.   
  
Anamaria sat down on the bed next to her and looked up at her, 'It wasn't my place. Jack has t' be the one t' tell ye.'

Elizabeth sat down next to her. She didn't have the strength to be angry with her. She needed an ally on this ship. She needed someone to understand. Someone who would eventually help her escape from it. She ran her hand through her hair again, feeling the tangles beneath her fingers. She sighed and clasped her hands together on her lap, looking at them. A soft chuckle next to her made her look up. She looked at Ana and frowned, 'What?'

Ana looked and her and smiled, 'I was just picturin' their reactions when they see the state of their cabin.' She chuckled again, her eyes warm.  
  
Elizabeth smiled slightly and giggled a little, as she looked at the mess she'd made. She looked back down at her hands, then up at Ana, 'Perhaps I should attempt to fix it.'

'Nah. Leave it,' she shook her head, 'ye got enough stuff t' worry about.'

Elizabeth's smile slowly faded. She looked back down at the floor, rubbing her hands against her thighs, 'I can't face him. I don't want to see him again.' 

'Ye don't mean that.'

'I do,' she looked at her and shook her head, 'It'll never be the same. Just the thought of being on the same ship as him…I don't know if I could ever forgive him. But I could never forget. I could never be with him after this. Even as a friend. I just can't.'

Ana looked at her for a moment, a silence following what she'd said. 

'Ye aint the only one who's hurtin', Elizabeth,' Ana looked at her, 'Jack didn't know until he started carin' for ye that Will one that ship. It's not easy tellin' someone ye care for that ye killed the people they love. He's been sufferin' just as much as you are now.' 

'If he cared about me…he wouldn't have let me grow to care for him,' she looked at the floor, 'he would have told me before now. He wouldn't have been so selfish and let me trust him; let me think he was doing everything because he cared, other than out of guilt.' She looked over at her, 'That's all this has been based on. My time here, anything good that's happened. It's all based on deceit and guilt.' She shook her head, looking back at the floor, 'He doesn't care for me. All he cares about is himself.'

Anamaria looked at her for a moment, before gently putting an arm around her shoulders. Elizabeth tentatively leaned into the hug, as the tears overcame her once again. 

~~~~~~~~  
  


'She's hurtin', Jack,' Ana stood beside her Captain, as he held tight to the helm.  
  
'That's 'Captain' t' you, Anamaria,' he responded, ignoring her previous statement.

'Ye have t' talk to 'er,' Ana continued, 'she's gonna end up hating ye if ye don't try and sort it out.' 

Jack turned to look at her, ''Sort it out?' Ye think I can just sort out the fact I killed them?'

'No, but you can at least make an attempt to keep the friendship the two of ye 'ave got,' she glared back at him, 'she thinks ye don't care. Thinks it's all based on guilt. Ye gotta let 'er know ye care about 'er.'

Jack turned away from her, looking back out towards the front end of the ship, 'I'll let 'er have 'er space. I'm not gonna bother 'er if she's upset.'

'She'll be upset for a long time. Are ye just gonna keep away from 'er? Not even take responsibility for what ye've done?'

Jack swerved to face her, his eyes cold, 'Ye're outta line, Anamaria. I'm captain of this vessel and I'm not takin' that from my crew,' he turned back to the horizon, 'get back t' work.'

'I aint talkin' t' ye as one of yer crew, Jack,' she retorted, angrily, 'I'm talkin' t' ye as one of Elizabeth's friends. She's really confused, Jack. She thought ye only brought her here out of guilt.'

'Maybe I did,' he responded, leaving the helm.

'I told her you didn't find out until you'd already brought her,' she hurried after him, 'where are ye goin'?'

'Somewhere I can get peace from all the women in the world,' he said over his shoulder, as he pushed open the door to his quarters and slammed it behind him in her face, locking it hurriedly behind him. He turned back to the room and was surprised to see Ellie sitting in his chair, looking at him. 'Ellie.'  
  
Elizabeth looked back at him for a moment, before she stood. She made her way towards, past him and then on to the door. She stopped, abruptly, when Jack grasped her arm gently. 'Listen to me.' His voice was soft in the quiet room, pleading with her. Conflicting emotions stirred within her, but none could overthrow the hate she felt towards him at that moment. She turned to look at him.

Jack's breath almost caught in his throat at the look of pure hatred in her eyes. His hand immediately dropped from her arm, back to his side, as he looked back at her. He couldn't see past the cold glare she was giving him. It was if she'd put up a barrier between the two of them. It was enough to break him, should he let it.

'I think we've said all that's needed to be said, Captain.' 

He flinched slightly at the impassive tone she spoke in. The only change had been the dripping sarcasm she had emphasised his title with. Her eyes remained iced over. Her expression was otherwise emotionless as she stared at him. She held it for a moment longer, before she turned from him and unlocked the door. She pulled it open and walked out, the door slowly clicking shut behind her. His eyes lingered on the door she'd just exited through. After a moment he turned and made his way over to the drinks cabinet. He reached up and lifted down the last bottle that was left in his cabin. 

Maybe everything that needed to be said **had** been said. Why should he hold on to false hope? Why try to keep a hold of something that was never there?   
  
Maybe he should just accept defeat.  

  
  


~~~~~~~~

**Authors Note: **Hmm… depressing? Hope so, seeing as it was my intention of the chapter. :-P I shall try and get the next chapter up very soon, folks! Sorry I'm in too much of a hurry to write review responses this time, but thank ye all for reviewing! It's extremely pleasing! hehe


	21. Hate

**Twisted Fairytales  
  
Chapter 21 ~ Love Is Not The Opposite Of Hate**

**  
Disclaimer: **I do not ownthe people or the ship that I obviously do not own, as they are fictional and belong to the people that created them. :-P  
  
**Rating: **PG-13  
  
**Author's Note: **Here we are folks! 

~~~~~

  
It had been a week since Jack's revelation. Only another week to get to London, Gibbs had told her. She wasn't surprised it would arrive so soon, considering the way Jack had pushed the ship. Every oar, every sail put to work. Elizabeth had done her best to avoid him at all costs, which was easier than you would think being on a ship. He'd spent most of the day in his quarters, only leaving at night, presumably to sleep on the deck. The next morning she would leave and he would return to his quarters, leaving it on the rare occasion throughout the day. Then at night, the cycle would continue. Not a word had been spoken between the two of them.   
  


The deck was almost deserted. Only three of them remained awake; she, Jack and Mr Gibbs. 

  
Elizabeth raised her eyes to the helm where Jack was standing, his eyes fixed on the horizon. They'd anchored over an hour ago, but he still hadn't left the spot. Gibbs came up next to the Captain and said something to him, which made him smirk. The familiar glint she'd loved flashed in his eyes as he smiled, but he didn't look at his first mate. His eyes remained fixed ahead. Gibbs said something again to his Captain, before walking down the few steps. He smiled at her as he walked past her, 'Miss Elizabeth. Better get some sleep, lass.'

'Good night,' she smiled warmly at him and watched as he went below deck. She turned back to look at the helm, surprised to see Jack looking at her. Part of her wanted him to try and speak to her. He hadn't made any attempt over the past week and it upset her she meant so little he wouldn't try harder. But another part of her didn't want to speak with him. Didn't want to be anywhere near him. Protested that she even remained in his sights when she knew he was looking.

Ellie turned from him, breaking their brief eye contact. But she didn't go back to his quarters, like he'd suspected her to do. She merely turned to face the ocean, leaning her elbows on the side of the ship as she watched the waves crash against the side of it. He hesitated for a moment, wondering how she would react if he simply stood next to her. He rubbed his hands on the thighs of his trousers before making his way down the steps towards her. 

Elizabeth tensed when she heard his footsteps approach her, but she remained looking at the waves. She did need to speak to him. She needed to clear things up. They needed to talk about what would happen now. What would happen when they finally reached land. He stopped next to her and mimicked her posture, looking out at the ocean.  

They both stood in an awkward silence for a while. Both aware of their breathing, each other's breathing. The only sound between them, along with the soft sound of the waves below them. 

Elizabeth fidgeted with her rings. He eyed them on her fingers, resentment towards one of his best friends passing through him. After another moment, she broke into the silence, her voice soft, 'Jack.'

Jack turned his head to look at her. 

'I want you to leave me in England,' she went on, not looking at him, 'I have family there. They'd permit me to stay with them…'

'No,' Jack's voice interrupted her. His tone was emotionless and he was looking out at the sea again. 

'I beg your pardon?' 

'Ye're not leavin' this ship, Ellie,' he went on, 'Yer place is here.'

'I think I should be the one to judge my place, Mr Sparrow,' she straightened, indignantly, 'I will not allow you to decide whether or not I stay here.'

'I'm yer Captain, I decide who stays an' who goes, you're stayin',' he spoke, defiantly.

'I am not one of your crew!' she snapped, 'How dare you! You think you can decide how I live my lift, Jack Sparrow, you are seriously mistaken. I do not have to answer to you or anyone on board this ship.' Her voice went cold, 'I'd walk the plank if it meant I'd never have to see your face again.'

Jack managed to refrain from physically flinching at her words. He continued to look out at the ocean, keeping his tone impassive, 'I'm not lettin' ye go.'

Elizabeth stood, staring at him, shocked at what he was saying. She didn't realise he'd put up a fight about here leaving. He had no claim over her. He had no right to make her stay.

'You can't keep me here Jack,' she spoke, her voice quiet but firm, 'When this ship docks, I'm leaving. And I assure you, you will never see me again.' She didn't wait for him to respond, before she turned on her heels and made her way towards his quarters. 

Jack watched after her, his stomach wrenching as he thought of loosing her. She couldn't just leave like that. He could stand not seeing her again. Not after all this. He couldn't let her go. He wouldn't. And with a sudden lurch of his stomach, it struck him. He was in love with Elizabeth Turner. 

~~~~~~~  
  


Elizabeth was fuming. How dare he have the nerve to make demands of her? She paced the room. There was no way she would stay here. She had to get away. She had to leave this ship. She didn't know if she could stand another week here. Not with him. She couldn't be around him much longer. He had a hold over her that she couldn't escape from, and it both terrified and disgusted her when she thought of the reasons for the end of their friendship. 

But although she hated him. Though she wanted to kill him for the death of his son, she couldn't help but care for him. Love him. And that's what sickened her the most. The fact that, despite all the pain and deceit, it didn't stop her loving him. It just made her hate him. And the combination of the two confused her beyond rationalization. Did **he** know that she felt this way for him? Did he feel the same way about **her**? Was there a way to forgive and forget and throw away the hate that lingered between them? Did he hate her for the way she was treating him? 

There were too many questions. Too much confusion. Too many cruel realities in this unjust world. 

There was only one way to stop the confusion. Put a stop and make a decision. The easy way, the most selfish way, but the only way. She had to get away from him. She had to break out of this suffocating bubble of confusion than engulfed her. 

She had to leave. It was the only way. 

~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack lay on his back, looking up at the stars. He frequently did this on his own. Decided himself what each gathering of stars looked like. He'd done this a lot when he was in Ireland. With Megan. It was her he had first evaluated the stars with. Even though she had been two years younger than he, she always seemed to teach him things without even realising it.   
  
~~**Flashback~~**

'Looks like a parrot,' Jack lay on his back on the cool grass, his head resting on his hands.

Megan giggled and shook her head, 'No. A sparrow.' She looked up at him from her spot and smirked at him. He smiled back at her. She pulled herself up so her face was at the same level as his, leaned up on her elbow, still lying down, and rested her head in her hand. Some of her dark brown hair fell forward over her shoulder, framing her face and brought out her dark brown eyes. She smiled down at him. 

He smiled up at her and reached up with one of his hands and caressed her cheek, 'Be eighteen soon, won't ya?'

She grinned and nodded, 'Aye, Capt'n.' 

He smirked at her and leaned him, kissing her lovingly. He pulled back from her and smiled, 'Not yet. But I will be soon enough.' He sat up, crossing his legs and faced her, 'Can't ye just imagine it? Captain Jack Sparrow. Make my father proud.'

Megan's smile faltered, her eyes lowered to the ground, 'You'd make a wonderful Captain, Jack.' 

'Aye, ye'll see it for yerself in a few years,' he smirked, lying back down next to her, looking into her eyes, 'I could take ye t' Paris.'

She raised her eyes to his and spoke softly, 'Jack…I'm not a pirate…I don't want that life.' She noticed his frown. She leaned over and kissed him, softly. She put a hand to his cheek and smiled softly at him, 'I'll still be here in Ireland when you're chasing the horizon.'

Jack swallowed, upset at the though of ever leaving her now, 'Meggie…Ye know I wouldn't leave ye here.'

She tipped her head and smiled, 'When you love someone…you let them go. Let them fly.' She caressed his cheek, 'I wasn't meant to fly, though, Jack. But you were. I bet you've known that the moment you set foot on a ship. The sea's where you belong.' 

'But…'

'No buts,' she smirked, shaking her head, 'You're too stubborn, Jack. Change comes with growing up. And one day, you're going to Captain your own ship. And you'll leave me here, because I'm not going to let you stay.'

'Why…why are ye talkin' like this?' Jack frowned, irritated at the sudden change in mood. Only a few minutes before everything was perfect. Blissful. 

Megan sighed and kissed him again, this time more passionate. Jack groaned against her lips and let his hand caressed her waist. She smiled against his lips and pulled back from him, smiling at her, 'We've got here and now. That's all that matters.' 

Jack looked at her for a moment, dreading the future. The time when she'd decide it was time to let him go. But the warm look in her eyes, the small smile on her face warmed him. He smiled back at her and leaned forward, kissing her lovingly. They had here and now.  
  


**~~End Of Flashback~~  
  
**Jack continued to stare at the sky, his thoughts on his and Megan's conversation years before. What she had said repeated in his head.  

When you love someone…you let them go.

But what if you couldn't let them go? What if it was too hard?   
  


When you love someone…you let them go.

If all you cared for in the world was that one person, would you still let them go? If all you wanted was to be with them, would you let them go?

…you let them go.

But what if he couldn't?

Let them go.

But what if he had no choice?   
  


~~~~~~~~

**Authors note:** Next chapter will be up soon ;-)

**Review Responses!**

**Molly Mo** – lol, I'm afraid I don't like Will (at least not very much)…I don't have any intentions of bringing him back. I would have liked to bring Little Jack back, but there's not really any plausible way for that to happen. Other than a repeat of what happened to Will. And it's a bit late in the story now, so I don't think that would be happening. It's all Jack and Ellie. Thanks for the review :-D 

**Jen – **I had planned to watch the awards last night, when they were on over here. But when I found out for you Johnny hadn't won, I didn't bother. How dare he not win!! But we know he's the best, anyway :-D Thanks for the review, hope ye liked the chapter! ;-)

**Daydream Believer, Merlana, Cat Girl Utah, Dead Girls Watch, Jen, Reality, Brittle and Capt'n Keira Sparrow** – Thanks for the reviews! 


	22. Lost

**Twisted Fairytales  
  
Chapter 22 (final chapter) – ****Decision **

**  
Disclaimer: **I do not ownthe people or the ship that I obviously do not own, as they are fictional and belong to the people that created them. :-P  
  
**Rating: **PG-13  
  
**Author's Note: **And so we come to the final chapter of this story. And **exactly** a month after it had began! Hehe. I just noticed that. **However!** There is a sequel…which, seeing as I have started it, will be posted up tomorrow. After I've gotten all the reviews from this story. Hehe. Thanks to all ye readers!!! Wouldn't have finished it without you!

~~~~~

  
  
The next eleven days past. Too fast for Jack. Not fast enough for Elizabeth. He'd racked the oars after their conversation over a week before, wanting to take as long as possible to reach England without making it too obvious to the crew, who were eager to reach their destination. Ellie, although was on deck with him most of the day, didn't speak with him. She spoke with Ana, Gibbs and Harold Kursar, but never him. He'd never even caught her looking at him. 

England's coast was in his sights now. The crew had cheered. He had despaired. 

Jack walked from the helm, swaggering more than usual as he made his way down the few steps. He stopped at the side of the ship and rested his elbows on the side. A few moments later, Ana was at his side. There was silence between them for a short while until she spoke.   
  
'Ye know what yer gonna do?' 

Jack sighed and straightened, turning to her, 'What?'

'Jack…ye can't keep 'er here, ye know that,' Ana spoke, quietly so the crew couldn't overhear, 'I know it must be hard for ye…'

'Ye know nothing 'bout it, Ana,' Jack interrupted her, irritated at her interference, 'she…we can't just leave her in England alone…'

'She has family there, she told ye herself.'

Jack barely managed to contain his anger that she and Ellie had been discussing the situation. He didn't need his crew turning against him. He wanted her here. That was all there was to it. He was a pirate. He takes what he can and gets what he wants. Other than this ship, there was nothing he'd ever wanted more. 

'Look, Jack,' Ana continued, 'ye can't keep her captive 'ere. She's gonna leave whether ye like it or not. Maybe ye should try and part on …better terms than this.'

He stared at her for a moment. She was right; he couldn't force her to stay. But he wanted her to want to stay. He wanted her to think of this as her place. With him. He wanted her to be with him. But it could never happen if she wanted to leave. He couldn't force her to love him. His eyes drifted to his quarters, where he was certain Ellie would be preparing to leave. 

He looked back at Ana for a moment, before he walked by her, making his way back to the helm. Within the next half hour, they'd be at the shore. 

~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth zipped her carpetbag, satisfied that she had the few items she had brought with her. It was lighter than she had thought it to be, but nothing else belonged to her within the cabin and she doubted any of her belongs would be anywhere else on the ship. She dropped the bag onto the floorboards and made her way over to the table, where her glass of water was. She took a drink of it, leaning back against the table and looked around the cabin she had lived in the past couple months.  

She looked down at her feet, tracing the floorboards with the toe of her boot. She startled, surprised, as the ship jerked and came to a sudden stop. Excitement and nervousness passed through her when she realised they'd reached the coast. She put her glass back on the table and walked back over to the bag, lifting it from the floor. She opened it and rummaged through it again. A last minute check to see she had everything. 

When she was satisfied, she turned and made her way onto the deck.

~~~~~~  
  
Jack's eyes flew to the door of his cabin as it was pulled open. As he'd expected, Ellie stood there, the same carpetbag she had brought with her two months ago held tightly in her hand. Her eyes met with his and they both looked at each other. He didn't know how long they just stood there, staring at each other. Both refusing to back down. Neither of them wanting to give in. 

Ellie walked out the cabin, pulling the door shut behind her and walked over to the side of the deck, dropping her bag down at her feet. She leaned her elbows on the side of the ship, resting her chin on her hands. Jack hesitated, his eyes on her back for a moment. His stomach wretched. This was the last time he'd see her. These where their last moments before she left. 

He slowly walked over to her, as the crew began to lower a rowboat into the water. He stopped beside her, leaning on his side against the side of the ship, his eyes resting on her. Ellie shifted uncomfortably under his gaze then spoke, firmly.

'You can't stop me, Jack.'

A silence followed, making her unsure if he was going to answer. 

'I know,' his voice was soft, as if he'd only just realised himself. 

She looked at him, surprised. 

He held eye contact for a moment, before he lowered his eyes, 'I know…when ye care for someone…ye let 'em go.'

Ellie's stomach seemed to jerk at his words and tears pricked at her eyes. That was definitely the last thing she'd ever expected to hear from Captain Jack Sparrow. He was letting her go. Giving her the way out. Those few words made her doubt her decision. Made her want to forget. Made her want to stay. 

Could she stay? Could they forget everything that had happened? Will? Her son? That fateful day? 

She swallowed hard, her answer came fast. 

No.

Their feelings for each other were tainted now. She could never be at peace loving him knowing what had happened. Knowing what he did.

Jack's eyes rose back to hers. His hand gently brushed against hers, before falling back to his side. He looked at her, sadness, guilt and hope all present in his eyes. False hope. She bit her lip, lowering her eyes. A few seconds later, Jack took a step away from her and turned, going below deck.

Elizabeth watched after him for a moment, until she heard Ana's voice behind her. The boat was ready. A few of the crew were already on their way down, eager to get to the streets. She looked back at where Jack had just gone, then leaned down, grasping her bag, and made her way over to Anamaria. She smiled at her, then looked over the edge. Harold Kursar waved up at her and signalled her to throw her bag down. She did so, then grasped the rope. 

~~~~~~~  
  
False hopes. False relationship. A cruel life that had suddenly began to victimise Jack for the past few months. If the was a God, he definitely had a cruel sense of humour.    

Jack returned to the deck, a bottle of rum in his hand. Few of his crew where still there. Only seven of them. Ellie had gone. He slowly walked over to the side of the ship. The rowboat wasn't that far from the ship. He could immediately make on Ellie, sitting on the boat, not saying a word. Anamaria sat beside her, speaking to her, but Ellie didn't seem to hear her. After a few seconds, her eyes raised to his. He looked back at her. The last time he would. She continued to look at him for a moment, before she dropped her eyes and began rummaging in her bag for something that probably wasn't even there. 

Jack turned from looking at her. He walked away and to his chambers. He pushed open the door and slammed it shut behind him, ignoring Gibbs' voice calling to him. He turned the key in the door and walked over to the table, dropping down onto the seat. He reached for the cork of the bottle and yanked it out with ease. He downed some of the liquid and slammed the bottle on the wooden table.

It wasn't the first time he'd lost someone he loved. It wasn't the first but it was just as bad. The mixture of feelings where almost overwhelming. Knowing that their last real conversations had been fights. The last time they had really spoken was Singapore. Weeks before. And now she was gone. He wouldn't see her again. He'd let her go. Lost her. 

He downed more rum, as another question washed over him. 

Could you lose something you never had? 

**The End**

~~~~~~~~

**Authors note:** Hate me? I know many of ye will after that! But don't worry, they will of course interact each other again in the sequel 'Broken Glass'. 

**Broken Glass – Summary**** - **'It's a curse. Not like the one yer already familiar with. Death comes t' all ye care about. But there's more t' the pendant than that. It controls ye. The one that took the pendant, that is. Best ye get all the folk ye care about on that ship o' yours, Capt'n.' 

Jack's crew find themselves cursed. Elizabeth finds herself back on the Pearl. Sequel to 'Twisted Fairytales'. (J/E)

Thanks t' all of ye for reading this story! I hope I'll see ye all again in the sequel! More like the second part to this one, really. But since there's a time gap a sequel seemed like a better option than a big jump in the chapters. Hope I'll see ye all soon! Bye bye!  
  
**Thanks to all my reviewers! –**Brittle, Q. Annes Lace, Concrete Angel, Jen, Reality, Capt'n Keira Sparrow, Daydream Believer, Terreis, Kelsey, Dead Girls Watch, Cat Girl Utah, Catie Bug, Red Pollard, Jack Sparrows Booty, Akalei, Ping Pong, Jupiters Light, Junifer, Yasu Elf, Beano, Cousin Mary, Molly Mo, Data Kenobi, Merlana, Jen, Neo Digi, Shadow Cat, Wolvies Lover, Piratey Elf, Nicole, Gimilisbraut, Shadow Phenix, Cursed Sparrow, Ashes and Princess Diva. 


End file.
